New to Stars Hollow
by snarkypixie
Summary: A new family moves to Stars Hollow. Written in the POV of one of the members of the family that is new. New Chapter Up!
1. Prologue

Rating: PG-13 for mild cussing ****

Rating: PG-13 for mild cussing

****

Spoilers: Do not read if you have not seen the whole first season.

****

Warnings: Not a whole lot of the Gilmore Girls, more Tristin, sorry. Characters may not totally be "in character," sorry again.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or anything affiliated to it (AKA Rory, Lorelai, Tristin, Dean, Lane, Chilton Preparatory, Stars Hollow, Headmaster Charleston, Paris, etc., etc., etc. All I own is Josie Fitzgerald, Shawn Fitzgerald, and their parents. Please don't sue me, I'm too poor to squeeze any money out of.

****

Author's Notes: There's no reference to the Gilmore Girls' except Stars Hollow in this chapter. This is just a little idea that popped in my head and I just had to write it down. Sorry if this story offends any Gilmore Girl fans in any way. 

This is a point of a view of a character that is new to Stars Hollow and Chilton. Please be gentle, as I said before, this was written on a whim. 

Feedback is nice, although not mandatory. 

I was thinking of making different POVs for this, such as maybe a Shawn POV, a Tristin POV, and/or a Rory POV. Just an idea, what do you think? Or maybe I should change this to a third person story with a know all, see all (I think it's called omniscient) thing.

Have I ever mentioned how much I hate what saving html format does to my writing? Well, if I haven't, I am now. This format sucks.

Now I am going to shut up and just start the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

September 8th, 2001

Two weeks ago my twin brother Shawn and I were hit with the "big news." On that fateful late August day, our parents, Jack and Miki, told us we were leaving our wonderful San Francisco home that Shawn and I have lived our entire lives to move to Stars Hollow, Connecticut, which is approximately 30 minutes away from Hartford, depending on the traffic. 

*Flashback*

"What?!" I screamed. "What about my life here?"

"Honey, I know the move will be difficult for you, for all of us, and it's real short notice," said my mom. "But it is a wonderful opportunity for your father."

*Back to the present*

My father was one of the many okay paid lawyers at a law firm in San Francisco. Someone at another law firm saw my father's "excellent work" in court and he offered him a high salary at the firm with one condition: he would have to move to Hartford. But instead of moving to Hartford, he decided to move our family to Stars Hollow, which is a town with the population of about less than 10,000 people. Why Stars Hollow you ask? Well, my dad lived there till he was about 10, then his family moved to Oakland, California, and he still has fond memories of the town.

*Back to the flashback*

"No! I am not leaving San Francisco! I'm not leaving my friends!" I shouted.

*Present again*

I know what you're thinking, I was acting like a baby, but what do you expect? I am a 16 year old girl who hates change.

*Back to flash back*

"You'll make new friends," insisted my dad. 

"It was hard enough to make and keep my current friends!" I told them. "How could you agree to this mom? What about your job, your life?"

"I work as a general manager at a health clinic," said my mom. "I'm sure I can find another job."

"Don't you have anything to say?" I asked Shawn who hadn't said a word yet.

"You're saying everything I'm thinking, but I also think living on the East Coast would be a cool change," said Shawn.

"Fine!" I shouted. "You all have fun in Connecticut without me cuz I ain't going!"

"Yes, you are," said my dad.

"No, I'm not!" I screamed as I stormed to my room and slammed the door.

*Back to present*

I know, I know. How mature. But, see, sometimes I just have to let the good ole' drama queen in me out. Obviously things didn't go well for me because now, one month after that incident here I am, flying to Hartford, Connecticut. In a couple of hours I will arrive in Stars Hollow. I hope the town won't suck. Oh well, wish me luck in my new town.

~Josie


	2. Arriving in Stars Hollow

The following bold notes are just basically the same as before ****

The following bold notes are just basically the same as before. If you want just skip to the line full of ~~~

Rating: PG-13 for mild cussing

****

Spoilers: Do not read if you have not seen the whole first season.

****

Warnings: Not a whole lot of the Gilmore Girls, more Tristin, sorry. Characters may not totally be "in character," sorry again.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or anything affiliated to it (AKA Rory, Lorelai, Tristin, Dean, Lane, Chilton Preparatory, Stars Hollow, Headmaster Charleston, Paris, etc., etc., etc. All I own is Josie Fitzgerald, Shawn Fitzgerald, and their parents. Please don't sue me, I'm too poor to squeeze any money out of.

****

Author's Notes: This is a point of a view of a character that is new to Stars Hollow and Chilton. Please be gentle, this was written on a whim. Feedback is nice, although not mandatory. I am not 100% sure on the locations of things in Stars Hollow, so I made educated guesses. I was thinking of making different POVs for this, such as maybe a Shawn POV, a Tristin POV, and/or a Rory POV. Just an idea, what do you think? Or maybe I should change this to a third person story with a know all, see all (I think it's called omniscient) thing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We drive into Stars Hollow in compete silence. The only sound is coming from our rental car's speakers. We pass a sign that says 'Welcome to Stars Hollow' and underneath says 'population 9,973.' _Well I guess it's 9,977 now, then again, I wonder when was the last time they actually updated that sign._ As we drive through the town, I observe the place in which I will live for two years.

We drive by a town square with a gazebo in the middle, a bookstore, Doose's Market, Al's Pancake World, a pizza place, a place with two signs, one saying 'William's Hardware' above the door and a smaller one hanging that says 'Luke's.' We take a right at a big rooster statue, and as we drive down the street we pass 'Patty's Dance Studio.' We stop at a house that has a lot of people who probably live around the neighborhood, standing in front of the house. _Why are there a lot of people here? It's 4:30 PM on a Saturday afternoon. Don't they have anything better to do?_

We get out of the car and make an attempt to walk to our house's front door, but were stopped by a large, old man who had a beard.

"Hello, welcome to Stars Hollow. My name is Taylor Doose," says the man. "I own Doose's Market."

"Hello," says my dad.

We proceed to try to go through, but yet again we are stopped in our tracks, this time by a short, chubby woman with a cat in her hand and next to a tall man.

"Hello, I'm Babette," says the woman. "This is my husband, Morey and this is my precious little kitty cat Apricot."

"Hi, nice to meet you," replies my mom, sounding somewhat uncomfortable.

"Okay, people!" shouts a woman. I look to the direction the voice is coming from and see a pretty woman in her thirties shooing away the crowd followed by an equally pretty girl around my age. "Give the newbies space! Go back to what you were doing before."

The crowd grumbled, but still listened to the woman and dispersed from the area.

"Sorry about that," says the woman. "They mean well, but sometimes they just get carried away."

"That's alright," says my dad. "Thank you for maintaining the masses."

"No problem," replies the woman. "By the way my name is Lorelai Gilmore and this is my daughter, Rory. We live next door to you."

"I'm Jack Fitzgerald," says my dad as he extends his hand and shakes hands with Lorelai. "This is my wife, Miki, and these are my two kids Mari and Shawn."

"Nice to meet ya," says Lorelai.

"Same," replies my mom.

I smile at Rory and she smiles back. _Maybe she'll be my friend._

I look at my brother and he is staring at Rory. I elbow him in the ribs, and he comes back to reality.

"Well, we better go unpack," says my dad. "It was nice meeting you."

"Bye," says Lorelai. "Have fun unpacking."

"We'll try," I mock excitement.

We walk to our house and go up on the porch. My dad takes out a key and unlocks the door. When we walk into the house, I see a lot of boxes filled with our belongings. A couple of days before, a moving van brought our stuff to Stars Hollow and put them into the house.

"So, do we get to choose rooms, or did you already pick them for us?" I ask.

"Well, there are four rooms. Three which are upstairs and one down here," says my dad. "Your mom and I get the master bedroom which is at the back of the house upstairs. You and Shawn can decide between the three other rooms."

"Okay," I reply. "I'm going to take a look at them now."

I walk upstairs and walk into the closest of the two rooms. _Good space, nice view, and a medium closet. Maybe. _I stroll to the other room, which is located at the front of the house. I walk into the room and see that there are French doors, which lead to a good-sized balcony. _Yes! I've always wanted a balcony!_ I run back downstairs where my parents and Shawn are sorting through the boxes.

"I know which room I want," I tell Shawn.

"Which one?" asks Shawn.

"The one with the balcony," I answer him.

"There's one with a balcony?" asks Shawn.

"No, I made it up just so you can ask me that question," I reply sarcastically. "Of course there is a balcony, why would I make that up?"

"I don't know," shrugged Shawn.

"So is it alright if I take that room?" I ask.

An evil grin spreads across Shawn's face.

"What will you do for it?" asks Shawn.

"I won't tell a certain girl named Rory who lives next door that you think she's hot," I reply.

The grin on Shawn's face disappears.

"Fine," sighs Shawn. "Take it."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," I tell Shawn as I hug him.

"No problem," says Shawn. "What's a big brother for."

"If I remember correctly, I was born before you by exactly 5 minutes and 26 seconds," I recount.

"Maybe I meant by size," says Shawn.

"Yeah, right," I reply.

I search the rooms downstairs for my boxes. After about 30 minutes, I manage to locate all of my belongings. One by one, I take all the boxes into my new room. After I put the boxes into one corner, I inspect the room. The room is rectangular, and semi-large. I envision where everything will be. _The bed will go into that corner under the side window, the desk will be over there, the dresser and stereo there, my bookshelf there, and finally the TV and its stand will go there._ _Now the only problem is getting the furniture up here._

I walk downstairs again and look around for my furniture. I first find the box with my bed frame in it. I grab that and drag it into my room. I have my brother and dad help me bring my desk, dresser, bookshelf, and TV & it's stand. I go to the garage to grab two lawn chairs and one recliner lawn chair for my balcony. 

"Dad, where's the wrench and screwdriver?" I ask as I walk towards my room.

"Um, I think it's in one of the boxes," replies my dad.

"Okay," I reply.

"What do you need it for?" asks my dad.

"I am going to put my bed frame together," I answer.

"Do you want my help?" my dad asks.

"No, I'm cool," I reply.

"Alright," says my dad. "Well, I'll be in the living room unpacking things if you need."

"Okay," I say.

I go upstairs and put the chairs on the balcony. After that, I go downstairs, find the screwdriver and wrench, and then go back to my room to put my bed frame together. I put all the furniture in the spot I want it to be, then put away my clothes and other belongings. As I am doing that, I hear the doorbell ring. _I'm sure someone will get that. _

I ignore the doorbell and continue to put my things away. After I am done with that, I look for some of my posters and pictures I have. I put up nine large posters up on the walls, then put some of my pictures that were in frames around the room. When I am done with that I go downstairs. My stomach growls. I look at my watch and see that it's 7:00 PM.

I go to the kitchen to see if there is any food in it, but unfortunately it's empty. I search the house to find my mom in the dining room unpacking things.

"Mom, what's for dinner?" I ask her.

"Go ask your father," replies my mom.

"Alright," I reply.

I walk into the living room where my dad is also unpacking.

"Dad, what's for dinner?" I ask him.

"I don't know, ask your mother," answers my dad.

"I already did," I tell him. "That's why I am asking you."

"I guess we could order pizza," replies my dad.

"Oh, I remember seeing a pizza place in town," I say. "I could go order a pizza and buy some pop at the market."

"Okay honey, that would be great," says my dad.

My dad grabs his wallet from his back pocket and takes out 2 20-dollar bills and a $10.

"Here you go," says my dad as he hands me the money. "Why don't you buy some food for the week, too. Oh and how about you ask your brother if he'll go with you."

"Okay," I reply.

I go to the room that's downstairs and see Shawn putting some posters up on the wall.

"Hey, do you wanna go into town to buy pizza and pop?" I ask him.

"Sure," says Shawn.

We leave the house and retrace the direction in which we drove. We soon get to the main street. As we get closer to the pizza place, I give Shawn a $20.

"Why don't you order the pizza and I will go to the market to buy food?" I suggest.

"Okay," says Shawn.

"And if you don't get my Hawaiian half, I will kill you," I threaten him.

"Don't worry, I won't forget," says Shawn.

Shawn walks into the pizza place and I continue to walk on the sidewalk until I get to Doose's market. As I enter the market the first thing to catch my eyes is the back of dark haired guy around my age sweeping the store's floor. I grab a basket, then go around to another side of the store to get a better look of the guy.

__

Oh my god, he is really cute. The teenage guy was about the same height as my brother and was very concentrated on his sweeping. _You're here to shop for food, not for guys._

I stop staring at the guy and roam the aisles to look for things suitable for this week's meals. As I go another aisle someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn around and see it's the guy who was sweeping comes up to me.

"Do you need help finding anything?" asks the guy.

I look into his beautiful gray-green eyes.

"No, just getting aquatinted with my local market," I reply.

"Well I hope you two are getting along," jokes the guy.

"Oh yeah, I think were going to become best friends," I joke back.

The guy smiles at me. _God he has a nice smile._

"So, are you new in town? I mean, I haven't seen you in here before," says the guy.

"Yeah, my family and me just moved here from San Francisco," I reply. "Have you lived here long?"

"No, my family moved here from Chicago last year," says the guy. "By the way, my name's Dean."

"Josie," I reply.

"Nice to meet you," says Dean.

"Back at ya," I say.

"So are you going to attend Stars Hollow High?" asks Dean.

"Actually, I'm not sure," I reply. "Has school already started for you guys?"

"Yeah, a couple of days ago," says Dean. "You'll probably end up going there since it's the only school in this town."

"Probably," I say.

"Well, I better let you go back to your shopping," says Dean.

"Alright. Nice talking to you."

"Same."

Dean walks away and goes to the checkout stand to help bag some groceries, while I get back to shopping. I grab a week's worth of food and then head out to the checkout stand where Dean is.

"Hello again," I say to Dean.

"Hi," replies Dean as he puts my groceries into bags.

"That's be $26.95," says the cashier.

I hand him the $20 and the $10. He hands me back the change and I put it into my pocket.

"Here you go," says Dean as he hands me the two bags of groceries

"Thank you," I reply as I take them. "See you around."

"Sure," says Dean.

I head out of the market and go to the pizza place where I see Shawn sitting inside, waiting for the pizza. I walk into the pizza place and sit down at the table that Shawn is at.

"So, when's the pizza gonna be ready?" I ask.

"They said 20 minutes 10 minutes ago," says Shawn.

"So basically in 10 minutes," I say, more as a statement than a question.

"Yep," answers Shawn.

We wait about 10 minutes, then our pizza comes. Shawn grabs the two medium pizza boxes and we leave the pizza place. As we walk down the street, I peer into the place that had two signs. I look into the store and see that it was not a hardware store, but a diner.

"We should eat breakfast there tomorrow," I suggest.

"I guess," says Shawn. "But I think we should eat at Al's Pancake World."

I read a sign that's in the window of Al's Pancake World

"Um, I don't think they serve pancakes," I say.

"What are you talking about? Of course they serve pancakes," says Shawn. "Why would the call it Al's Pancake World if they didn't serve pancakes?"

"I don't know," I reply. "But look in the window."

Shawn looks at the window and sees the sign that say "Serving Stars Hollow's international cuisine."

"Okay, so I guess that's out," says Shawn.

We soon get to our house and we walk up the porch stairs, into the house.

"Food's here!" I yell.

Shawn and I walk to the kitchen and put the pizza and food onto the kitchen counter. I open the cabinets to see that my mom or dad put away the dishes. I grab four plates and put on the counter, next to the pizza. I open one of the boxes of pizza, pull out two slices of Hawaiian pizza and then place it onto my plate. Next, I grab a tall glass from another cabinet and fill it with Coke.

I move to the living room where our TV is and place my food and drink on the coffee table. I grab the remote and try to turn on the TV, but nothing happens. I walk up to the back of TV and see that it's not plugged in. I take the cord and plug it into the wall. As I sit back onto the couch in front of the TV, I notice a large package on the floor. _It must have been a delivery person who rang the doorbell earlier._ I see that it's addressed to Mari and Shawn Fitzgerald. I open the box and empty the things out of it. _Two blue plaid skirts, two navy blue slacks, two navy blue vests, some white button shirts (both long sleeved and short,) one navy blue and a lighter blue striped tie, a bow thingy, and finally two navy blue blazers. What is this?_ On the blazers, it says CHILTON._ Chilton? What's Chilton?_

"Mom? Dad? What's this?" I yell.

My parents come into the living room.

"What's what?" asks my dad.

"This," I answer, holding up the blazer with Chilton on it.

"Oh, those are yours and Shawn's Chilton uniforms," replies my dad.

My eyebrows scrunch together as I try to remember him every talking about Chilton, but my mind draws a blank.

"What's Chilton?" I ask.

"Chilton Preparatory School in Hartford," says my dad. "You know, the private school in Hartford that you and Shawn were accepted to."

"I have no clue when you told me about this," I admit to him.

"On the airplane ride here," says my dad. "I told you and Shawn all about it."

"UmmI wasn't really paying attention on the plane ride," I reply. "I was more concentrating on the music I was listening to and the book I was reading."

"And all this time I just thought you were too mad at us to talk to us," says my mom.

_Wow, I didn't know my parents could be so dumb._

"I don't want to go to a private school," I tell them. "I want to go to Stars Hollow High."

"Chilton is a exceptional school," says my father. "You should be thankful you got in."

"I don't care," I reply. "It's a hard school right?"

"Correct," says my father.

"I barely am able to maintain a 3.5 in public school," I say. "What makes you think I can get good grades there?"

"Maybe if you put as much concentration into your writing and your interest in TV in your schoolwork you would get better grades," scolds my dad.

"Maybe I would," I reply. "But I still am not going to Chilton!"  
"Yes you are!" says my father sternly.

"First you force me to move here and now you're forcing me to go to a private school," I say. "Don't you realize you are ruining my life?!?"

"Mari, honey," says my dad. "Chilton will help your chances of getting into Berkeley and then Harvard Law, just like I did."  
"I can't believe what I am hearing," I say in disbelief. "You talk as if you know what I want, but in actuality, you don't know me at all."

I grab my pizza and pop, then storm to my room. When I reach my bedroom door, I place my food and drink on the floor, open the door, pick up my dinner, and then place the dinner on my nightstand next to my bed. I walk back to the door and slam it shut so the sound will echo through the house. 

I change out of my clothes, into my blue PJs, then walk to my bookshelf and pull out my Limp Bizkit CD. I go to my stereo and insert the CD into the CD drive. I grab the remote, and plop onto my bed. I sit crisscrossed on my bed and use the stereo's remote to select number 4, "Break Stuff." As the song start to play, I turn the sound up and I start to eat my pizza. While I take my second bite of the pizza, I think about what just happened downstairs. _I can't believe they've known me for almost 17 years and don't even know me at all. I've told him numerous times of what I want to do, and they just nod and smile and don't absorb any of the fucking information I give them._ I somberly eat my pizza and drink my Coke quickly. After I am done with my food and drink, I set my alarm clock for 9:30 AM. And as I lie back in bed, tears come streaming down my face. _Why can't my parents just understand what I want? I want to be a psychologist, not a lawyer like my dad. That's Shawn who wants to follow in my dad's footsteps, not me. It's not like they think being a psychologist is a bad job, they just think that being a lawyer is better or something. When will they just listen to what I have to say? _I blink my eyes and another tear streams down the side of my cheek. I close my eyes and slowly fall asleep.

~~~~

The next day I wake up to my alarm. I walk to the bathroom and take a quick shower. After the shower I walk back to my room and change into some khaki shorts and a plain blue t-shirt. I slip into some flip-flop sandals, then walk back into the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair.

After my teeth are cleaned and my hair is put up into a ponytail, I walk downstairs to find the house practically empty.

"Hello? Anyone home?" I call.

Shawn comes from where his room is.

"Mom and Dad went to Hartford for the day," says Shawn.

"Did they leave any money?" I ask.

"Yeah," replies Shawn. "They left $20 for us to do whatever with it."

"Oh, alright," I reply. "So do you wanna go to that diner to eat some breakfast?"

"Sure," says Shawn.

We walk out of the house and lock the door. As we stroll over to the diner that had said 'Luke's' on a sign I decide to talk to him about Chilton. 

"So what do you think about Chilton?" I ask.

"I think it will be a good change for us," says Shawn.

"What's with you and change? It's like you relish it or something," I comment.

"But this is a positive change," says Shawn.

"I know, I know, Mr. 4.0 Good Student," I reply. "Chilton will help you get into Harvard."

"Yes, it probably will," says Shawn. "But it also will challenge us to become the best and brightest we can be."

"The thing is Shawn, you are good at juggling schoolwork, after-school activities, and social life," I interject. "While I on the other hand suck at it. Big time."

"That's only because you procrastinate," responds Shawn.

"Yeah, yeah," I reply.

"You are really smart, Jos," says Shawn.

"Yeah, I am a real smart ass," I sigh.

"Josie, you are smart," starts Shawn. _Oh no, here comes the "Let's try to raise Josie's self-esteem" train. I bet he's going to say the same thing dad said last night._ "If you took half the time you take watching TV and writing your stories"

"Oh no, not that again," I interrupt Shawn. _Same idea, but different sequence. I know Shawn too well._ "Dad told me that same bull shit, and I don't want to here it. I get good grades, but not great grades like my genius brother. You know it, mom knows it, I know it too well, and Dad rubs it in my face. I am sick of this. Shawn, I love you a lot. You're my brother, but will you please just stop feeding me the same crap dad does."

"Fine," says my brother.

Without even realizing it, we had passed Luke's about 3 blocks before.

"Let's go eat," I say.

"That's what were doing in the first place," says Shawn in an irritated tone

Shawn starts to walk in the same direction we were going.

"Umm, Shawn?" I say.

"What?" asks Shawn in the same irritated tone.

"We kinda passed Luke's," I tell him.

"Oh," replies Shawn.

He turns around and we walk to the diner.

"Look," I tell Shawn. "I'm just still mad at mom and dad. I know you were just an innocent bystander and I shouldn't have blown up at you, I'm sorry."

"That's okay," says Shawn.

"No it's not," I reply. "I was a bitch."

"Yes, you were," jokes Shawn.

I give Shawn a small shove.

"Hey! You weren't supposed to agree to that," I whine.

We soon get back to the diner and are standing in front of the door.

I stick my hand out. "Truce?"

Shawn shakes my hand. "Truce."

I smile at Shawn. As we walk into the diner, I see our new neighbors Lorelai and Rory sitting with an Asian girl at one of the tables by the window. I wave to them and they wave back. Shawn and I go up to the counter and take a seat on one of the stools.

A scruffy, good-looking man wearing a flannel shirt, jeans, and a backwards blue baseball cap walks up to us.

"Who are you two?" asks the man, suspiciously.

"Who are you?" I ask back. _What a strange town._

The man looks at me as if was the strangest person his ever met.

Lorelai walks up to counter next to us.

"Luke, stop harassing the teens and take their order," says Lorelai.

Luke scowls, then grabs menus and gives them to us.

I glance at the menu, and then quickly see what I want.

"I'll have two slices of French toast, scrambled eggs, and a cup of coffee," I say.

"How old are you?" asks Luke.

"16," I reply. "Why?"

"You're too young for coffee," says Luke.

"Does it have alcohol in it?" I ask.

Luke looks at me strangely again.

"No," answers Luke.

"Then I am sure I can handle it," I reply.

"I think I like this girl," says Lorelai. "And while you're back there Luke, mind giving me a refill?"

"I just gave you a refill 10 minutes ago," protests Luke.

"And now it's empty," says Lorelai. "Please?"

"It'll kill you," warns Luke.

"But I'd die a very happy woman," says Lorelai.

Luke grabs the pot of coffee and fills Lorelai's cup and a cup for me. Lorelai smiles at Luke. Luke looks over at Shawn.

"Do you want coffee, too?" Luke asks him.

"No," replies Shawn "I'd like a glass of orange juice, two pancakes, and an omelet." As Shawn is ordering I put some cream and four teaspoons of sugar in my cup of coffee.

"Alright," said Luke.

Luke grabs a glass and pours some orange juice into it, then leaves us to make the breakfast.

"So, do you two want to join us at our table?" asks Lorelai.

"Sure," I reply. "Thanks."

I grab my cup of coffee and Shawn & I follow Lorelai to where Rory is sitting with her friend.

"Hi Rory," I say when I get to the table.

"Hi Marie right?" says Rory.

"Actually I go by my middle name, Josie," I say.

"Why's that?" asks Lorelai.

"Well, I just like Josie better," I reply. "And whenever people read my name on a piece of people they say I'm Mary cuz it's spelled M A R I."

"Oh," says Lorelai. Lorelai glances at the Asian girl who looks like she's waiting for Lorelai to mention her. "I forgot to introduce you to Lane. Lane, this is Josie and this is Shawn. Shawn and Josie, this is Lane."

"Hi," I smile.

"Hey," says Shawn.

"Hello," says Lane.

There was an awkward short silence, which was ended by Lorelai.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you this since yesterday," says Lorelai. "Are you two really related?"

"Mom!" half-screeches Rory.

"What?" asks Lorelai.

"Don't worry we get that all the time," I laugh. If you saw Shawn and me next to each other, you would never guess we were related, let alone twins. He had our dad's reddish hair while I had our mom's black hair. And while I had our dad's green eyes, he had our mom's brown eyes. We looked very unusually different. The doctor was even surprised at the results. The only thing we have in common is that we are both kinda tall. He's 6'2" and I'm 5'8". (Note to reader from author: have no clue if this is possible, but let's just pretend it is, all right?) "We're actually twins."

"You're kidding! You, him, twins?" says Lorelai in disbelief.

"As far as we know," I reply. I slightly lower my voice and give them a serious look. "But I'm still leaning towards that he's really an alien we found on the doorsteps."

Lane, Rory, and Lorelai chuckle at my bad joke, while no sounds come out of my brother. Usually Shawn would make a snappy comeback, but right now he was too busy checkin' out Rory. If this were a cartoon, he'd be that wolf who sees a hot babe and his tongue flaps out and his eyes bulge out.

"So, does your brother talk or does he belong to a Charlie Chaplin movie and I'm expected to read subtitles?" asks Lorelai while laughing.

"Yes, he does," I say as I pinch his cheeks. "Don't you, Shawnie boy?"

"Ow," says Shawn as he rubs his cheeks.

"He speaks," I mock gasp.

Everyone at the table laughs again.

Before anyone can say anything more, Luke comes to our table with Shawn's and my food.

"Here you go," says Luke as he puts our food in front of us.

"Thank you," I say.

"Thanks," says Shawn.

Luke saunters away and goes back behind the counter.

As I start to dig into my food, Lane asks us if we are going to Stars Hollow High.

"No," answers Shawn. "Actually, we are going to a private school in Hartford."

"Really?" says Lorelai. "What's it called?"

"Chilton Preparatory," says Shawn. "Have you heard of it?"

"Heard of it?" exclaims Lorelai. "My little Rory goes there."

"Mom," says Rory. "I could have told them myself."

"I know babe, but I sometimes like telling people my future Harvard graduate is going to Chilton," says Lorelai.

"You want to go to Harvard?" I ask Rory. She nods in a yes. "Oh, so does Shawn."

Shawn gives me a look which I've come to know as the "I can speak for myself" look.

"Really?" says Rory. "What do want to study?"

"Law," answers Shawn. "How about you?"

"Journalism and Political Science," replies Rory.

Lorelai glances at her watch.

"Well, as much as I'd to stay here and chat, I better get going if I wanna get to work on time," says Lorelai. "But first, let me harass Luke into getting me a coffee to go. Be right back."

"So, how long have you been going to Chilton?" I ask Rory as Lorelai walks up to the counter.

"Last year was my first year there," answers Rory.

"How do you like it?" I ask.

"The work can be very overwhelming," says Rory. "But you learn a lot."

"And how are the people?" I ask. "Particularly the fellow classmates?"

"They're" Rory pauses for a second. "Alright."

"That bad, huh?" I ask.

"Worse," laughs Rory.

"What's worse than what?" asks Lorelai from behind me.

I turn and see she has a paper cup, which is probably filled with warm coffee, in her hands.

"Rory was just telling me about my new classmates," I tell Lorelai.

"Ah," says Lorelai. "Like I said before, I'd like to stay and talk, I have got to get going."

Lorelai kisses Rory on the cheek.

"See you for lunch," says Lorelai.

"Bye mom," says Rory.

"Bye Lane, Shawn, and Josie," says Lorelai as she walks to the door.

"Bye," says Lane, Shawn, and I in unison.

As Lorelai walks out of the diner, Shawn stands up.

"Well, I better get going," says Shawn.

"Why?" I ask him.

"I need to go find a job," answers Shawn.

"You should go see Miss Patty," says Lane.

"The owner of Patty's Dance Studio?" asks Shawn.

"Yeah," replies Lane.

"Um, I'm not much of a dancer," says Shawn.

"No, I mean, Miss Patty knows what's what in Stars Hollow, so she'd might no if someone's looking for someone to hire," says Lane.

"Okay, thanks," says Shawn.

"Ooh, while you're there, could ya ask for a job for me?" I ask Shawn.

Shawn looks at my face to see if I'm a serious and sees that I am.

"Fine," says Shawn. "See you at home."

"Okay," I reply.

"Bye Lane, Rory," says Shawn as he put his hand up as a sort of a wave.

"Bye," says Rory.

"Bye Shawn," says Lane.

Shawn walks to the door and vacates the building.

"You're brother is cute," comments Lane.

"Lane!" hisses Rory.

"What?" says Lane innocently.

"One word: Henry," says Rory.

"Right. Sorry," says Lane. "Momentary relapse."

Luke walks up to our table.

"Are you going to order something else, or are you just gonna sit there and loiter?" asks Luke.

"You know you love it when we loiter," teases Rory.

Luke doesn't answer, but I can see a smile trying to immerge on his face.

"Um, could I please pay for my and my brother's breakfast?" I ask.

"Sure," says Luke. "Come to the counter."

We walk up to the counter and he goes to the cash register to ring in the amount. I give him the twenty, and he gives me the change. I walk back to the table.

"So, do you two wanna come to my house and hang?" I ask Lane and Rory.

"Umm" says Lane.

"I'll use this money to buy junk food," I bribe them.

"Sold!" says Lane. "But we have to go to my house to ask my mom if I can."

"Okay," I say. "How about you Rory?"

"Sure," says Rory.

"Then let's go," says Lane.

Rory and Lane stand up from the seats and the three of us walk out of the diner. We walk down the main street until we get to a small house with a small, white picket fence around it. There is a sign in the ground in front of the house that says "Kim's Antiques." We step through the gate and walk into the house.

Rory, Lane, and I enter the house full of furniture spread around.

"Mom!" yells Lane.

"Lane?" says a voice from somewhere in the clutter.

"Mom, where are you?" shouts Lane.

"In the kitchen," says Lane's mom, Ms. Kim.

Lane leads the way to the kitchen. As soon as we walk into the kitchen, Ms. Kim looks at me.

"Who are you?" asks Ms. Kim. _Must everyone keep asking that? Maybe I should start wearing a nametag that says: "Hello my name is Josie. I'm new here."_

"Mom, this is Josie," says Lane. "She just moved into the house next to Rory'a house."

"Are you Asian?" ask Ms. Kim. "You look Asian."

"Mom," starts Lane.

"It's alright," I say to Lane. I turn to Ms. Kim. "I am half Japanese."

"Oh," says Ms. Kim

"So Mom, I was wondering if I could go to Josie's house," says Lane.

"What would you do?" asks Ms. Kim.

"We'd just hangout and talk," says Lane.

"Hangout?" repeats Ms. Kim.

"You know, sit around," says Lane.

"Ummsure," says Ms. Kim hesitantly. "Give me the number to the house in case I need to call you and be home by 1:15 to get ready for church."

"Okay," says Lane. 

She grabs a pad of paper and a pen then hands them to me. I scribble my name and number down then hand the pad of paper and pen back to Lane. Lane then rips of the page, and hands it to her mom.

"Bye mom," says Lane. "Thanks."

"Bye Ms. Kim," I say, "It was nice to meet you."

"Mmm huh," says Ms. Kim.

"Bye Ms. Kim," says Rory.

We walk back out of Lane's house and onto the main street.

"Well I think that's the first time I got to go somewhere without a full interrogation," says Lane.

"Yeah, that was a little strange," comments Rory.

"Hmm," is all I say. "Wanna go to the market, now?"

"Sure," says Lane.

"Okay," says Rory.

We walk into the market and while Rory walks off, I immediately look for Dean with Lane walking next to me. _I hate to admit it, but Dean is partially the reason I don't want to go to Chilton._

"Looking for someone?" asks Lane. _She must have noticed me looking around._

"Just this guy I met in here yesterday," I tell her quietly. "He was really nice and very cute."

"Oh," says Lane. "What was his name?"

"Dean," I reply.

"Dean?" repeats Lane in a slight gasp.

"What?" I ask her. _She's acting a little weird._ "Do you know him?"

"Yeah, I know him," says Lane.

We turn around a corner and I look up to see Rory and Dean kissing next to some cans Dean must have been stacking. _No! This is great, the first guy I start to like here is the boyfriend of the first person I start to become friends with. What luck._

"Oh," I say in a low voice. "Let me guess. He's Rory's boyfriend?"

"Yep," says Lane. "Sorry."

"For what? I'm fine," I say, trying to sound unaffected.

Dean and Rory break from their kiss and turn to see Lane and me standing nearby.

"Didn't know we had an audience," says Rory.

"You didn't," I say. "We just got here."

"Hey, since you and Dean are both here," starts Rory. "I guess I should introduce you to each other. Josie this is my boyfriend, Dean. Dean this is my new neighbor, Josie. She's going to go to Chilton."

"We've met," I reply. 

"Oh," says Rory.

"Hi Dean," I say.

"Hey," replies Dean.

"Well, I better go find something that will probably rot my teeth," I joke.

"Aisle 5," says Dean.

"Thanks," I reply.

I walk to the aisle with the candy, followed by Lane.

"You can get 4 dollars worth of junk food," I tell her.

"Okay, thanks," says Lane.

We browse through the candy and look for something to buy. I pick a large bag of Hershey Kisses and a bag of Carmel Apple Suckers, while Lane picks a big bag of M&M's and a bag of Skittles.

"Rory?" I call through the store. "Do you want anything?"  
"How about some Doritos?" suggests Rory.

"Sure," I reply. Rory come over to us with a bag of Nacho Cheese Doritos in her hands. "How about something to drink? Coke, Dr. Pepper, Cherry Coke, or anything else?"

"Coke's fine," replies Rory.

"Lane?"

"Coke's good," answers Lane.

"Coke it is," I say.

I walk to one of the refrigerators and grab 2 2-liters of Coke. Lane, Rory, and I walk up to the checkstand where Dean is working at the register. He rings up our items, and puts them into bags.

"That'll be $11.83," says Dean when he is done ringing up our items. "So what are you guys going to do today?"

"We're going to hang at my house," I tell him as I give him 12 dollars.

"That's nice," says Dean. He hands me my change. "17¢ is your change."

"Thanks," I say.

"Well have fun," says Dean.

"Bye Dean," says Rory. "I'll call you later."

"Bye," says Dean.

We walk out of the market and walk to my house. As we walk up to the porch, I reach inside my pocket for my key, then unlock the front door. I let Lane and Rory go in first then I follow them in and close the door after me.

"So do you guys wanna hang down here or in my room?" I ask. "I have a balcony."

"Your room sounds good," says Lane.

"Okay," I reply. "Follow me."

I lead them up my house's stairs until we get to my room. As we walk in, Lane and Rory look at my posters. They first look at my Save the Last Dance poster, then my Limp Bizkit, then my NSync poster, then Backstreet Boys, followed by my Tyrese, No Doubt, Crazy Town, Blink 182, and finally my Krystal Harris poster.

"Okay," says Rory. "I recognize Blink 182, No Doubt, the Save the Last Dance poster, and finally that boy group that I don't know the name of but recognize as the poster my grandma put on my wall in my room at her house, but who are the others.

"Well that's Limp Bizkit," I say pointing to one. "That's the Backstreet Boys, that's Tyrese who is a model/singer/actor/ex-MTV VJ, and that's Krystal Harris."

"Interesting," says Rory.

I look over at Lane who is standing next to my bookshelf looking at my CDs selection.

"Okay, you have a varied tasted in music," comments Lane.

"Yep," I reply. "Do you want to listen to anything?"

"Umm" Lane looks through my vast and large CD collection. She takes out one of the CD cases and hands it to me. "How about Save Ferris?"

"Okay," I reply. I take the CD and put it into my CD. I push the CD play and then I open the French doors that leads to the balcony as "The World is New" starts to play.

"Do you guys want to go outside on the balcony?" I ask them.

"Sure," replies Rory.

"Okay," says Lane.

We walk out the French doors and step onto the balcony. A warm breezes hits my face as I sit down onto the recliner lawn chair on one side of the balcony while Lane and Rory seat on lawn chairs on the other.

"So, are you going to start school on tomorrow?" Rory asks me.

"That's the plan," I reply. "Do you have any advice?"

"Take good notes, study hard for tests, don't be late for class, and avoid people who answer to the name Tristin DuGray or Paris Gellar," says Rory.

"Why should I avoid them?" I ask.

"They are basically spawns of the devil, or so I believe," says Rory.

"Okay, now what did they do to deserve these harsh titles?" I ask.

"Ummlong story which you probably don't want to hear," says Rory.

"No, no," I tell. "Actually I'd love to hear. I mean, I do need practice listen to people's problems if I want to have a job that tries to help them come to terms with them or whatever."

"You want to be a psychologist?" asks Rory.

"Well, that or a bartender," I joke. "But seriously, I do want to hear all about your first year at Chilton and your interactions with Tristin and Paris. Maybe I can even analyze their actions and tell you why they might have done what they did."

"I already know that answer," says Rory. "It's because they are absolutely crazy."

"Maybe," I reply. "So tell me all about it. And I don't mind if you ramble and it turns into a long monologue or just babble."

"Okay," says Rory. "The first day of school, things started bad between Paris and I and Tristin and I. Paris tells me I never beat her at being the top of the class, and then Tristin harasses me and calls me Mary. And then when I try to open my locker, I fly backwards and straight into Paris who had a castle in her hands. The castle falls and breaks and Paris hates me even more. She refuses to let me help her fix the castle and then threatens that if I don't stay out of her way she will make school a living hell for me."

"At the dance a couple of months later Tristin picked a fight with Dean. A few weeks later, Paris caught my mom and my teacher kissing and spread it around the cafeteria."

"Was there a time where you got along with Tristin or Paris?" I ask.

"Yeah, actually for awhile there was," says Rory. "After a concert thing in January me and Paris sort of became friends and Tristin and I came to anunderstanding."

"An understanding?" I repeat. "How did that happen?"  
"Well, on the night of before Dean and my three-month, Dean and I broke up. The next night I went to a Chilton party with Lane. Tristin got dumped by his girlfriend at the time, and later that night we talked and I saw a new side of Tristin; a side that had feelings. And we sorta came to a understanding."

"And kissed," muttered Lane.

"Did you just say they kissed?" I ask Lane.

"Lane," scolds Rory.

"Sorry, it slipped," apologizes Lane.

"You kissed Tristin?" I ask Rory.

"It was more like he kissed me," answers Rory.

"Mmm hmm," I say. "Was it a good kiss?"

"I have to admit it, the kiss was nice," says Rory.

"Okay, so at this point things were somewhat okay between you, Tristin, and Paris," I recap. "So what happened?"  
"Well, a couple days after, I convinced Tristin to ask Paris out because Paris has and probably still does have the biggest crush on Tristin. So he asked her out," says Rory. "But when Tristin told Paris he just wanted to be friends and that I had told him he should go out with her. So Paris becomes mad at me thinking I gave her my cast-offs or something. I confront Tristin and asked him why he told her it was my idea and being a guy his answer was "I didn't know it was a secret." When I asked him why didn't he just try he asked me if it was better to keep dating her even though he liked someone else. So I asked him if he wasn't over Summer, which is who I assumed he was talking about. And he said, in a sarcastic tone "Yeah, I'm not over Summer. But what put the icing on the cake was the last day of school, Tristin told Paris I was going to a PJ Harvey concert with him, so she got hated me even more. I told Tristin I was not going to the concert with him and he says he doesn't know anyone else he likes the guy. I mean he thought PJ Harvey was a guy. Why would you buy tickets to a concert that you have no who the artist is?"

"He probably got them thinking there was no way you would turn him down on the date," I tell Rory.

"Why would he do that?" asks Rory.

__

For a very smart girl, she sure can be dumb.

"He likes you," I reply.

"No," says Rory.

"Yes."

"No way, he's mean to me," says Rory. "If you like someone, you don't treat them like crap."

"When I was in the fourth grade there was this boy named Robbie Mitchell who would always pick on me," I say. "He'd pull my hair, tease me. I told my mom about him and she says he probably likes me."

"And you're point is?" asks Rory.

"The way Tristin treats you is his first graders way of saying he really likes you," I say.

"No, I don't believe it," says Rory.

"Well, it's true," I reply. "Did he do anything after you said you weren't going with him to try to get you to go with him, or did he just give up."  
"He stole my books and said he wouldn't give them back to me until I said yes," says Rory.

"See, first grade reaction," I reply.

"I told him to keep the books and as I walked away from hi, I saw Dean," says Rory.

"Is that when you got back together?' I ask.

"Yep," says Rory. "After we kissed and made up, I look back at Tristin, he's gone and my books were on the ground."

"Oh," I say. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you and Dean break up in this first place?"

"Umm" says Rory. "Well"

"It's alright, you don't have to tell me, after all, you just met me a day ago. I totally understand," I tell Rory.

"No, it's not that," says Rory. "Well, I mean that's kind of it, I mean I usually don't just spill my life to strangers."

"Well they say strangers are usually the best people to tell things to," I say. "That's why people go to bars on their bad days, so they can talk to the bartender. Would you be more comfortable if I tell you some things about me, that way you know as much about me as I know about you?"

"I guess," says Rory.

"Both of you can ask anything you want about me," I say. "I'm an open book."

"Okay, so where are you from?" asks Lane.

"San Francisco, California," I reply.

"Did you have a lot of friends in San Francisco?" asks Lane.

"Not really," I reply. "I had five close friends and a bunch of acquaintances. Here, I'll show you a picture of them.."

I walk into my room and grab one of the group photos I had. I walk back to the balcony and hold up the picture so the can see it.

"That's Kat, Lyle, me, Dustin, Julie, Shawn, and Monica," I point to each person.

Lane looks at the picture closely.

"Did you go out with Lyle or Dustin," asks Lane.

"No," I say. "I was sometimes the odd duck out. Kat and Lyle went out, Dustin and Julie went out, and Shawn and Mon went out."

"So when you moved here did you have to leave a boyfriend?" asks Rory.

"No," I reply softly. "I haven't ever had a boyfriend, or a date for that matter."

"You're kidding?" says Lane. "You're gorgeous. Totally model material. What guy wouldn't want to ask you out?"

"Apparently ever guy in the Bay area," I reply. "But it doesn't matter. I have my friends, sports, and school."

"Right on," says Rory.

"But I bet it's nice to have a boyfriend," I comment.

"It is," says Rory and Lane at the same time.

We all start to laugh.

"So," I say. "Any other questions?"  
"How did you feel when you learned about having to move here?" asks Rory. "I mean I have lived here my whole life and I'd hate it if I'd have to move."

"I was really mad," I say. "I had to leave my friends, my home, my school, and my nice big city for this small town in which I knew no one. But now, thanks to you guys, I am actually okay with the move."

"I'm glad," says Rory.

"So Lane," I say. "When do I get to meet this Henry Rory mentioned at Luke's?"

"Soon," says Lane. "Actually, you may even run into him when you start Chilton on Monday."

"Oh," I reply. "Does he live here in Stars Hollow?"

"No," says Lane. "He lives in Hartford."

"Oh," I say again.

"Maybe I can get him to find some guy at Chilton for you and we can go on a double date," says Lane. 

"I don't know, maybe," I reply. "Before I forget to ask you Rory. Could you describe Tristin and Paris for me so I know who to avoid?"

"Sure," says Rory. "Tristin's blonde, has blue eyes, a big head, a smirky smile, is arrogant, egotistical, and an all around jerk."

"Does he have horns, a tail with an triangle at the end, a pitchfork, and answers to the name Lucifer?" I ask jokingly.

"Possibly," says Rory. "And Paris is a kinda plain looking brunette with brown eyes, a know-it-all, must be number one, witch."

"Complete with a pointy black hat and a cackle?" I ask.

"Don't forget the flying broom," says Rory.

"Ah," I reply. "So, what should I know about Stars Hollow?"

"Well, number one: News travels fast in this town, so it's pretty hard to keep a secret around here sometimes," says Rory. "Once a week the bookstore has a movie night, the town has a celebration almost all the time, and the people are friendly."  
"Sometimes over-friendly," adds Lane.

"Okay, good to know," I reply.

We talk for a couple of hours covering favorite music, movies, shows, food, colors, etc. At 1:00, Lane had to go home to get ready for church and Rory decided she should go to the Inn to see her mom for lunch. I walk with them downstairs and outside onto the porch.

"Well, I guess I'll see you two later," I say to Rory and Lane. "I'll probably see you at school tomorrow. Oh, do you want a ride tomorrow morning? I mean, we'll have to leave a little earlier than usual to get to school to get settled or whatever, but if you want you can come with."

"Sure, that'd be great," says Rory.

"Okay, well, I'll come to your house around 7 AM," I tell her.

"Alright," says Rory. "Bye."

"Bye," I say. "Bye Lane, see you later."

"Bye," replies Lane.

The walk down the porch steps and walk back to the main street. I walk back into my house and as I walk toward the stairs to go to my room, I hear some music coming from Shawn's room. I walk over to the room and knock on the door. A couple of seconds later, the door opens.

"Hey, I didn't know you were back," I say to Shawn. "How long have you been here?"

"About since noon," says Shawn.

"So, did you find a job?"

"Yeah, at Doose's Market, I am the new stock boy."

"Really? How about a job for me?"  
"UmmI forgot to ask."

"You forgot to ask?"

"Yeah, see, Miss Patty was hitting on me, so I kinda got distracted."

"Hitting on you?"

"Yeah."

"What does she look like?"

"She a pleasantly plump woman in probably her 50s with short hair." 

"She hit on you," I laugh. "That's hilarious."

"I don't think it was."

"I guess I'll just see her later and ask myself."

"I guess."

"So, what cha up to now?"  
"Nothing really, why?"

"Do you want to go supply shopping?"

"Not really. As much as I like to do good in school, I am not someone whose world revolves around it."

"But you need school supplies."  
"Not really. I already have some. Besides, you're the one who loves to buy things."

"Okay, how about this? You make a list and I'll go buy some things."

"How are you going to pay for the supplies?"  
"I can use some of my money, then Mom and Dad can pay me back."

"Okay, let me just go write some stuff down."

Shawn walks into his room and goes to his desk. He takes out a piece of paper and writes some things down, then hands it to me.

"Here," says Shawn.

"Okay, well, I'll be back in about an hour," I say. "But first, I gotta go to my room to get money."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye."

I run up to my room and take money out of my secret stash. I then walk back downstairs and to the front door.  
"Gone!" I yell.

"Okay!" Shawn yells back.

I walk out the door and go to the main street to find a place that I could by supplies from. After I find the store and buy the things needed, I walk back to my house. I glimpse at my watch as I walk up my porch stairs, and see that it is 2:52. I had been looking throughout the store for almost two hours. I walk back into the house, put the supplies onto the coffee table in the living room, and then drop back on the couch.

Back!" I yell.

Shawn walks into the living room and sits on the couch next to me.

"This is your stuff," I tell him as I hand him two bags.

"Thank you," says Shawn.

"So, do you know when mom and dad should be back?" I ask.

"In about two hours," says Shawn.

"Okay," I reply.

I grab the remote and turn on the TV. Shawn and I watch TV for two and a half-hours when my parents finally wander into the house. As they walk into the living room I notice they have semi-large bags in their hands.

"What are those?" I ask.

"Things for you and Shawn," says my Mom.

"Bribes?" I ask.

"No, not bribes," says my Dad. "Things you need."

"Such as?" I ask.

"Clothes, a back pack, shoes, books, Titanium G4 and some computer software for both of you," says my Dad.

"Otherwise known as bribes," I say matter-of-factorly.

"They aren't bribes," says my Dad.

"I know a bribe when I see one," I say. "After all I've had a few of them."  
"Mari" starts my Mom.

"No mom," I tell her. "It's true. Like fifth grade for my band and choir performances when dad couldn't make it, I got a new outfit. And in 9th grade when you two couldn't make it for my softball tournament, I got a new stereo. And last year when Dad couldn't make it to my soccer championship game, I got a new camera."

"Those weren't bribes," repeats my Dad. " If it bugs you that much, think of them as early birthday presents."

"Fine," I say, still knowing they were just trying to bribe me. I grab the bags and look at the things. They managed to get things I liked. I look at the G4, which was one of the newest and most expensive Apple PowerBooks. It was titanium-colored, stocked with a 500MHz G4 processor, a full slate of ports, a full size keyboard, 256 megabytes of RAM, a 20 Gigabyte hard drive, and a DVD-ROM drive. I saw it in the magazine Macworld. It cost $3,499.

"Wasn't this expensive?" I ask.

"Yes, but it's a good investment," says my Dad. "You'll need it for Chilton."

"But we already have a computer," I say.

"But this you can take with you to the library," says my Dad. "And when you go to college you don't have to buy a new computer."  
"Alright, thank you," I say to him. _There's no point in arguing or asking him to return it because he will only insist on me keeping it._ "I am going to my room to install some of the programs onto the G4."

"Okay, honey," says my mom.

I grab my bags of new things, and go up to my room. A put the bags onto my bed and walk to my bookshelf to grab my Incubus CD. I open my stereo CD drive and place the CD into the stereo. I push play, then walk back to my bed to grab my G4 with box. I put it onto my desk, then open the box up. I place the G4 onto the desk, and open the G4. I turn on the computer, and as it loads I get the appropriate software. After it loads, I install all the programs and software needed. 

After about an hour, someone knocks on my door.

"Come in," I say.

The door opens and Shawn walks in.

"Hey," says Shawn. "Are you done with the software?"

"Yeah," I say. "Here."

I hand Shawn the bag of software we got.

"Thanks," says Shawn.

"Uh huh," I reply.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour," says Shawn.  
"Okay," I reply.

Shawn leaves my room with the software as I shutdown my computer. I walk to the bags and sort through my bags of clothing. I look at a box and find saddle shoes. _I am not wearing saddle shoes; I don't care if that is a requirement._ I find two more boxes of shoes, one has black Mary Janes and another has a pair of silver Skechers sport sneakers. 

I sort through the clothes and hang them up. After that, I look at the books they chose for me. _American Psycho, good. How To Achieve in School, okay, I don't this crap. Chicken Soup for the Teenage Soul III_, that's _alright. And finally, Ophilia Speaks, I heard this was good._

I look at the backpack they chosen for me. It was a JanSport messenger bag; wider and shorter than the one I got last year._ Nice._ I open the bag and take the paper that they had inside it and threw it into my trash bin. _Maybe I should put everything I want to take with me to school in the bag tonight so I don't have to rush or wake up even earlier tomorrow._ I grab a binder, paper, folders, and four dividers. I put the paper in the binder, divide the paper with the dividers, and then put the peaches in the back. It take out another binder, more paper, folders, and four dividers and put it together like I did before. I open a drawer in my desk and take out my little tin pencil holder that my aunt sent to me from Japan. I take out two of the mechanical pencils in the tin and grab some lead from one of the bags, then put the lead into the mechanical pencils.

I grab two ballpoint pens, a white out pen, and two highlighters from the bag and put them into the tin, along with the mechanical pencils. I glance at my binders and realize that I should put something on them. They were the kind that had clear plastic around it, so you could slip pictures or whatever into them on both sides. I take out some white paper, some magazines, scissors, and a glue stick so I can cut some stuff out from the magazines and glue it to the paper (duh) so I can put it in my binder (another duh.) After I find some pictures of gorgeous guys, girls I admire, bands that rock, and words that express me or what I have to say and cut them out, I arrange them on the paper and then glue them down. I slip them into the slots then put the binders into my bag.

I put the tin pencil holder into the front part. And with my binder, I put my G4 in. With the Tin pencil holder, I put my Discman. I take my CD holder case, then go to my CDs and put a few CDs into it. I take my CD case and put it into my bag. I put my wallet and a little make-up into some pockets on the outside.

After an hour passes, I go downstairs to the kitchen where dinner was being served. I grab a plate and grab the chicken and mashed potatoes that my mom made. For awhile we eat in silence, but then my mom breaks it.

"So, tomorrow we have to leave at 7:00 if we wanna get to your school on time to get everything settled," says my mom.

"Okay," I reply. "Ummis alright if we give Rory a ride tomorrow?"

"Rory?" asks my mom.

"You know, the girl who lives next door?" I remind her.

"Oh yes," says my mom. "She attends Chilton?"

"No mom, we are just giving her ride for fun," I say sarcastically.

"Mari," snaps my dad. "That is no way to talk to your mother."  
"Sorry," I apologize. "Yes, she attends Chilton. She is in the same grade as Shawn and me."

"Oh, that's nice," says my mom. "Of course she can get a ride."

"Thanks," I say. "Oh, and I used my money today to buy some school supplies for Shawn and me."

"How much do we owe you?" asks my dad.

I hand him the resit and he looks at it. He takes his wallet out and hands me the money. We continue to eat in silence. When I am done eating, I go to the living room and grab my Chilton clothes that were in the box. I walk to my room, put my clothes on a chair, and then change into my pajamas. I set my alarm for 6:00 AM, then try to go to sleep. _I can't wait till my first day of Chilton._


	3. First Day at Chilton

Rating: PG-13 for mild cussing ****

Rating: PG-13 for mild cussing

****

Spoilers: Do not read if you have not seen the whole first season.

****

Warnings: Not a whole lot of the Gilmore Girls, more Tristin, sorry. Characters may not totally be "in character," sorry again.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or anything affiliated to it (AKA Rory, Lorelai, Tristin, Dean, Lane, Chilton Preparatory, Stars Hollow, Headmaster Charleston, Paris, etc., etc., etc. All I own is Josie Fitzgerald, Shawn Fitzgerald, and their parents. Please don't sue me, I'm too poor to squeeze any money out of.

****

Thank you to hunni bunni and fAiRyDuSt for reviewing!!

Author's Notes: This is a point of a view of a character that is new to Stars Hollow and Chilton. Please be gentle, this was written on a whim. 

I am not totally sure on any of the locations in Stars Hollow or at Chilton, so I made educated guesses. If you find anything wrong with where I located everything, just tell me in your review.

Feedback is nice, although not mandatory, although, I would appreciate comments, suggestions, questions, being told grammatical errors, etc., etc., etc.

I was thinking of making different POVs for this, such as maybe a Shawn POV, a Tristin POV, and/or a Rory POV. Just an idea, what do you think? Or maybe I should change this to a third person story with a know all, see all (I think it's called omniscient) thing.

You may also notice that my character, Josie, has a lot of run-ins with Tristin, happens to have a lot of classes with him, and happens to have a birthday near his, but it's my story, and I can have it like that if I want to. And don't just assume just because I love the character Tristin and think Chad (the person who plays Tristin) is incredibly hot, that Josie will hook up with him, because she may or may not (I haven't decided yet.) Yes, I know I am just babbling yet again, so I'll shut up now and continue my story.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The voices from the morning radio talk show hosts wake me up from my peaceful, wonderful slumber. I groan as I push the snooze button on my alarm clock, then turn it off. I slowly get out of my bed and stretch.

_What time is it?_ I look at my clock and see that it is 6:02 AM. School starts at 8:05, but today, my brother Shawn and I have to be there at 7:40 AM so we can get our class schedules, locker assignments, books, and probably talk to the headmaster. I've never had a headmaster before, just a principal. I never wanted to go to private school. _Well, I have approximately an hour to get ready since we have to leave at 7:00._

I walk out of my room and go to the linen closet. I grab a towel and walk into the unoccupied bathroom to take a shower. After I finish my shower, I go back to my room and put my school uniform. When I finish putting on my clothes, I put on my Mary Janes, and then go downstairs to eat breakfast.

When I arrive to the kitchen, I see my parents, Jack and Miki, are already there sitting at the table, drinking coffee.

"Morning mom, dad," I say to them.

"Morning Delilah," replies my dad.

"Morning honey," says my mom. "You look so cute in your little uniform. Are you excited about your first day of a new school?"

"Oh yeah, thrilled," I reply sarcastically. _They know perfectly well that I am not excited to go to a damn private school._

"No need to get an attitude, young lady," scolds my dad.

"Okay, sorry," I reply.

"Is your brother up yet?" my mom asks me.

"I dunno," I shrug. _What am I, my brother's keeper? Hell no._

I grab a bowl from one of the cabinets, the box of Honey Nut Cheerios that was on the counter, milk, and then a spoon as my mom leaves the kitchen, probably to make sure that Shawn is awake.

I make my cereal and then quickly eat it. As I walk back upstairs to brush my teeth, Shawn finally comes down the stairs.

"We're leaving in about a 20 minutes," I remind him as we pass each other.

"I know, Jos," replies Shawn.

I walk into the bathroom, and do the appropriate morning grooming like brushing my teeth and brushing my shoulder length, black hair. I walk back into my room and grab my messenger bag that holds my binder, G4, discman, some CDs, my wallet, minor make-up, writing utensils, and other school necessities. _Even if they don't allow discmans I am still going to take it. _I open one of the velcro pockets on the messenger bag and take out my glittery lip-gloss then apply it to my lips. After I put my lip-gloss back in my bag, I walk back downstairs with my messenger bag across my shoulder. I go to the den and watch the news while I wait for the time to pass.

After about 10 minutes pass I look at my watch and it says that it's 6:57, _time to go_. I turn the TV off, get up from the couch in the den, and then hustle to the kitchen to get my lunch that my mom packed for me. I then proceed to walk to the front entrance/hall area. I grab my mom's car keys from the key rack that was near the door.

"Mom! Shawn! Time to go! I'll start the car!" I shout to my mom.

"Okay honey," says my mom.

I walk out of the house and go next door to knock on Rory's door. After about a minute, Rory comes to the door.

"Morning," I say to her.

"Good morning," Rory replies.

We walk to my family's 2-door PT Cruiser in the driveway that had also arrived with our things a couple of days before and I unlock the door. I let Rory climb into one of the backseats, and I climb into the front passenger seat, put the key into the ignition, and start the car. As I step out of the car so I can climb into the back seat with Rory, my mom and brother finally walk out of our house and come to the car. Shawn climbs into the passenger seat. Right after Shawn and my mom close their doors, and everyone buckle their seatbelts, my mom backs the car out of the driveway and drives to the highway that heads to Hartford.

After a half an hour we pull up to the parking lot of the school. We all get out of the car and walk together through the main entrance of the school. 

"Those gargoyle sure are welcoming, aren't they?" I say sarcastically.

Rory leads us the way to the headmaster's office, so we can have a little get together or whatever before we get our schedules and stuff. As we walk to the office we pass three girls who give us less than pleasant looks.

"That's Paris, Louise, and Madeleine," says Rory.

"Oh," I reply. _So that's Paris. Hmm, interesting._

We walk a little further down the hall until we are in front of the headmaster's office. 

"I'll be in the library," Rory says. "I'll probably see you there in a couple of minutes. I'm sure someone will give you directions, hopefully."

"See ya," I say.

"Bye," says Shawn.

"Bye," replies Rory.

"See you later, Rory," says my mom. "And thank you for your help."

"It was no problem, Mrs. Fitzgerald," says Rory. "Bye."

Rory leaves us, and we walk into the door. We step into a room that has a desk with a strict looking woman wearing library glasses sitting at it. We walk in front of the desk.

"Hello, my name is Miki Fitzgerald and these are my children Mari and Shawn," says my mom. "We are here to see the headmaster."

The secretary takes her glasses off and gets up.

"One moment please," says the secretary.

She walks away briskly and opens a door that leads to the headmaster's personal office. A couple of seconds later, the secretary opens the door again.

"Headmaster Charleston will see you now," says the secretary.

"Thank you," says my mom.

We walk past the lady and into the room. As we enter the room, the secretary closes the door.

"Hello Mrs. Fitzgerald. I'm Headmaster Charleston," says the headmaster.

He extends his hand, and my mom takes it to shake it.

"Hello, nice to meet you," says my mom.

"Have a seat," says Headmaster Charleston.

Shawn, my mom, and sit on the chairs that are across from Headmaster Charleston's desk.

"This will be brief," says Headmaster Charleston. "I just want to welcome you to apart of Chilton Preparatory. It is a wonderful school, and I am sure you will enjoy being apart of it."

"Thank you," says my mom.

"I will inform your children on everything they need to know," says Headmaster Charleston. "If you have any questions, feel free to ask."

"No, I don't have any questions right now," says my mom.

"Alright," says Headmaster Charleston. "It was lovely meeting you."

"Same," says my mom.

"I hope seeing you again," says Headmaster Charleston.

"Me too," replies my mom.

She stands up, followed by Headmaster Charleston, and she turns to us.

"See you after school in front of the building," my mom tells Shawn and me.

"Okay," replies Shawn.

"Goodbye Headmaster Charleston," says my mom as she shakes his hand.

"Goodbye," says Headmaster Charleston.

My mom leaves the room and Headmaster Charleston sits back at his desk. He opens two folders and looks at them.

"I've looked at your records," says Headmaster Charleston. "You both have managed to maintain a 3.5 or above. Teachers gave good recommendations. Sports are your main social activities I see."

"Yes, soccer, basketball, and softball," I reply.

"Same with me, except I play baseball instead of softball," says Shawn.

"What are your aspirations?" asks Headmaster Charleston.

"I've always wanted to become a psychologist," I reply.

"Do you know what college you want to go to?" asks Headmaster Charleston.

"I'm not sure," I reply. "Princeton or NYU."

"Princeton is a good school," comments Headmaster Charleston. "What about you Shawn. What are your aspirations?"

"I want to go to Harvard Law," says Shawn,

"That's good," says Headmaster Charleston. "Chilton has one of the highest academic standards of any school in America. You may have been some of the smartest students at your high school, but this is a different place. The pressures are greater, the rules are stricter, and the expectations are high. If you make it through, you will have received one of the finest educations one can get. And there should be no reason why you should not achieve all your goals. However, since you are starting a little later, and are not used to this highly competitive atmosphere, there is a good chance that you will fail. That is fine. Failure is a part of life, but not a part of Chilton. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," I reply. _Wow that speech sure made my confidence level go very low. I wonder if he always says this to the new students._

"Yes," says Shawn.

Headmaster Charleston closes the folders and gives them to us.

"Take these to Miss James in the administration office across the hall," says Headmaster Charleston.

Shawn and I each take our folders and walk out of the room. We leave the other office and head out into the hall. We cross the hall and walk into the administration office.

We walk up to the desk where a woman is sitting at.

"Hello, we're looking for Miss James," says Shawn.

"Names?" asks the woman.

"Shawn Fitzgerald," says Shawn.

"Mari Fitzgerald, but I go by my middle name, Josie," I say to the woman I presume is Miss James.

"Fill this out, please," says Miss James.

She hands us each a sheet of paper and pencil and then takes our folders. As we sit down in chairs to fill out the form, Miss James puts the folder down on a desk to the side. She gets up and goes to a filing cabinet.

My brother nudges me and I look to where he is pointing at and see a girl at the desk that Miss James put the folder on grab Shawn's and my folder and hand it out the window. I casually walk to the seat next to the window and listen for short while as I fill out the form.

"Why do we always have to do this?" complains a girl.

"Did I mention how much I hate this bush?" whines another girl.

"Shut up," says yet another girl. "Mary Fitzgerald and Shawn Fitzgerald."

__

Okay, did I mention how much I hate when people say my name wrong?

I poke my head out the window.

"It's not pronounced Mary, it's pronounced Marie," I say. "Well, at least that's the closest way anyone who doesn't speak Japanese can pronounce it."

The three girls look at me in shock. _Oh it's those three girls from the hall, Paris, Madeleine, and Louise._

"You're Paris right?" I ask a plain looking girl with brown hair and eyes.

"Maybe," says Paris as she glared at me. "What's it to you?"

"You know, it figures you'd want to size up the competition," I say to her. "But don't worry about me, because I am in no way a threat to your way to becoming valedictorian, so don't even bother reading my folder or threatening me on how high and mighty you are at this school, alright? Although, you may have to worry about Shawn, he was on his way to valedictorian at our old school."

I lean out the window and grab our folders from Paris' stunned hands.

"Oh, and don't worry," I say to them. "I won't tell anyone that you three or your accomplice here are peaking at anyone's records. It'll be our little secret."

I turn back into the room and put the folders back onto the desk. I continue filling out the form, and when I finish I sit back next to Shawn.

Miss James walks back from the filing cabinets and hands us things.

"Here's your locker number, here's your schedule. Here's the rules of the school and the Chilton code of honor. Here are the words to the school song, which must be recited upon demand. This can happen anytime, anyplace. If you do it in Latin you get extra credit. Do you have any questions?"

"Not currently," I reply.

"No," says Shawn.

"If you do, you can make an appointment with your guidance counselor, Mr. Winters. He handles everything but Bulimia and pregnancy. For that, you have to go to the nurse, or Coach Rubens. Welcome to Chilton," says Miss James.

"Wait, now I have a question," I say.

"What is it?" asks Miss James, half-irritated.

"Where do we go from here?" I ask.

"You can go to the library," sighs Miss James. "You show the librarian your schedule and she will give you the appropriate books. To get to the library, you just go down the hall and on your right you will see a sign."

"Thank you," I say.

We leave the administration office and walk down the hall. As we walk to the library, we compare schedules.

"What do you have first period?" asks Shawn.

"I got Pre-Cal with Griffith, you?" I ask back.

"Spanish with Shaw," answers Shawn.

"Second period I have photography with Hartwig, what do you have?"

"Same. Third?"

"English with Montgomery. You?"

"Statistics & Probability with Rivera."

By the time we made it to the time we got to the library, we had compared both our schedules and found that we had three classes together. We enter the library and go to the counter to ask for our books. As we receive some of our books, I look around for Rory.

I look around for awhile but I quickly find her at a table buried in a book. I sit down across her.

"Hey," I say.

Rory looks up from her book.

"Oh, are you already to go?" asks Rory.

"Well, Shawn is waiting for our books at the counter," I reply.

"Okay," says Rory. "Let's see if you got them yet."

We walk over to the counter where Shawn is with a stack of books.

"Looks like you guys got all your books, why don't I show you to your lockers?" suggests Rory.

"That'd be great," sighs Shawn.

_My brother. Always falling head over heals over some girl. It's sad really. Too bad he doesn't know she goes out with Dean._

"I got locker A10 and Shawn's got locker B412," I tell Rory.

"Well your locker's are on different floors and sides of the school," says Rory.

I look over at my brother, who I could tell wanted to walk with Rory alone and talk to her.

"How about you tell me which way to go, and I will find my locker, while you show Shawn to his locker and classes," I suggest.

"Are you sure?" asks Rory.

"Yeah," I reply. "He has a bad sense of direction."

"Okay," says Rory. 

We walk out of the library with our books in our arms to the hall where more students have started to fill it.

"Your locker is over down that hall," says Rory, pointing to our left.

"Okay," I reply.

"Do you want me to come back to show you how to get to your first class?" asks Rory.

"Nah, I'm sure I can find it," I say. "See you at lunch or something."

"Alright," says Rory."Well, what do you have first period?"

"Pre-cal, Griffith," I reply.

"Oh, so do I," says Rory. "I'll see you there, it's right near your locker anyway."

"Okay, thanks," I reply.

We go our separate ways, Shawn and Rory to the right while I go to the left. I wall down the hall and try to find my way to my locker. On my way there, I look around and notice people are staring at me, probably sizing me up, just like Paris. _Just ignore them. I don't care what they think._

I quickly get to my locker. I put my four books on the ground and open my locker with my combination well it's more like I try to open it. _Damn it, it's stuck. I can do this._ I tug on the locker, give it a kick, and after two strong pulls the locker finally opens. I look around to see if anyone was staring, and I see a really cute blonde guy at his locker looking in my direction, laughing, probably at my struggle with my locker. _At least I didn't fall back on my ass._

I pick up my books and pile them onto the shelf in it. I open my bag and put in my lunch, discman, and CDs. I grab my pre-calculus book and try to find my first class. I go down to classrooms and find the classroom. I look at my watch and see that I have three minutes until I have to be in class, so I find the nearest bathroom and go in it.

After I am done with the bathroom, I head back to the classroom. I walk into the class to find most of the people already there. I see Rory near the middle of the classroom and I give her a little wave. As I walk to the teacher, the bell rings.

"Class take your seats," says Mr. Griffith in a loud voice. He notices me still standing up. "Are you in this class?"

_Would I be here if I wasn't?_

"Yes, I am a new student," I say to him.

"Ah yes," says Mr. Griffith still in a loud voice. He looks at his list of names. "Mary Fitzgerald, correct?"

"Actually, it's pronounced Marie, but I go by my middle name, Josie," I say to him. At first I thought he was just using the loud voice to get the attention of the class, but apparently he uses that loud voice all the time.

"Alright, I'll make a note of that," says Mr. Griffith. "You can take that empty seat in the middle of the classroom."

I look at the empty seat he is talking about and see it's next to that really cute blonde who was laughing at me in the hall. _Well, this is nice. I hope he doesn't distract me._ I head to the empty seat next to the blonde, and prepare to listen to Mr. Griffith talk. The first sentence that comes out of his mouth still has that loudness as if he was talking to a deaf person. Somehow I managed to drown him out. _Math has always been one of my stronger subjects, so it's all right if I am no totally listening to him lecture about it_. I start to doodle on my notebook, trying to look like I'm taking notes.

The 48 minutes of the class seemed to go very, very slow. When the bell rings the class stands up and rushes for the door. I am about to follow them, but Mr. Griffith stops me.

"So do you understand the chapter I was talking about today?" asks Mr. Griffith.

"Yeah," I reply.

"Good because there is a test on the chapter on Wednesday," says Mr. Griffith. "And I suggest you get one of your classmates help you catch up."

"Okay, thank you," I say.

I leave the classroom and in the hall I see Rory waiting for me.

"Hey," I say to Rory. "Is his voice always that loud?"

"Yep," replies Rory. "But at least you'll be able to hear him."

"Yeah," I laugh. "So, do you know where photography with Hartwig is?"

"Uh, I think that's down the stairwell at the end of the hall," says Rory.

"You think," I repeat. "How sure are you?"

"Pretty sure," replies Rory.

"Well you better hope you are, otherwise there will be severe consequences," I joke.

"Really, and what are these consequences?'" asks Rory.

"That I'll have to figure out when I get to photography," I tell her.

We walk down the hall and at some point she turns off to go upstairs, while I continue to go straight to the stairwell. I go down to the basement and find a small hallway with about 3 classrooms. I look around for the number that my schedule says the class is in. I find it, then walk into the class.

_Well, Rory's safe, but I was going to have fun dealing with the consequences._

I walk into the class and look around for my brother. I see him talking to the teacher at the teacher's desk, so I walk up to the desk. I stand next to them and wait until I have Ms. Hartwig's attention.

As Ms. Hartwig talks to Shawn, she glances over and sees me standing there.

"How may I help you?" Ms. Hartwig asks me.

"I'm a new student, Josie Fitzgerald, but I am probably written down as Mari," I tell her.

"Ah yes," says Ms. Hartwig as she looks at her attendance sheet. She looks at me and then looks at Shawn. "You two are related?"

I roll my eyes. _No we just coincidentally have the some last name and are both starting school at the same time. When will people stop saying it like it is the most amazing thing in the world?_

"Yes, twins, actually," says Shawn.

"Really? That is so interesting," says Ms. Hartwig. "Well you two can just sit in any empty seat, there is no seating chart in this class, but I do expect order."

"Don't worry, we're as quiet as mice," I say.

Ms. Hartwig gives me a strange look then says, "Good."

We sit down at a table that had a couple people sitting there. The 50 minutes of the class is spent with Ms. Hartwig lecturing about how you should focus on an object and how you should frame it in the camera. I manage to pay attention. The bell rings and we all leave the class. Shawn and I walk up the stairway. While he goes upstairs, I am going to continue forward on this floor to get to my locker.

"See you at lunch in the cafeteria," I say to Shawn.

"See ya," says Shawn.

We go our separate ways and I walk down the hall to my locker. When I get to my locker I take out my Pre-cal book. _Please don't be stuck._ I spin the combination on the locker, and it manages to open right away. _Thank you God._ I toss in my Pre-cal book and grab my English Lit book. I close the locker and as I walk down the hall I look at my schedule to read what room my English class is. As I walk I bump into a body.

"Sorry," I say.

I gaze up to see who I bumped into, and gaze into a pair of crystal blue, gorgeous eyes. _It's the same really cute guy from the hall and my pre-cal class._

"No problem, Mary," says the cute guy.

"First of all it's not Mary, its pronounced Marie," I snap at the cute guy. "And second, I don't go by Mari, I go by Josie."

"I like Mary better," says the cute guy.

__

Something about this guy seems familiar. I take a good look at the guy. _Blonde hair, blue eyes, and likes to call people Mary._

"I know I look good, but you can stop staring at me?" smirks the cute guy,

__

Arrogant and he smirks. Bingo, I know who this is.

"You're Tristin DuGray, correct?" I ask the cute guy.

"Correct," answers the cute guy. "Not even fully into the 3rd period yet and you're already asking about me. I think that's a new record."

I roll my eyes. _Exactly as Rory described him. What can I do that would bug him? Ah ha, I know exactly what I can do._

"I wouldn't be so proud of yourself, Triscuit," I tell Tristin. "My source did everything but praise you. However she did get you down to a pact. Egotistical, likes calling people by the wrong name, arrogant, and last but not least a big jerk, yet, for some reason, you don't look like how I imagined."

"Really, and how did you imagine me looking?" asks Tristin, seemingly amused.

"Well, you're missing your horns, tail, and pitch-fork," I count on my fingers.

"Oh, I left those at home," jokes Tristin.

"Ah, well that explains a lot," I say. 

"So who is this source who speaks so badly of me?" asks Tristin.

I lean in and whisper, "I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you. But guess I'll give you a hint being the kind person I am: You did seem to enjoy tormenting her last year."

Tristin looks as though his thinking who I could possible talking about.

"Rory," he says.

"In one," I reply. "Although she thinks you were tormenting her, I highly believe it was your first grade way of telling her you like her."

"I don't like Rory," replies an exasperated Tristin.

"You keep telling yourself that and maybe it will come true."

The bell rings.

"Well since you're here, could you tell me how to get to Montgomery's English class room?" I ask him.

"I was just going there," says Tristin, slightly shocked about me.

"Ah, then lead the way, Triscuit." 

"It's Tristin," he snaps.

"See, how do you like it?" _Maybe he got the message._

As we walk up a stairway to the class, I decide to press Tristin on Rory.

"So, did you like Rory the first day you saw here, or did it occur some time before the winter formal?" I ask.

"I don't like Rory."

"DuGray, buddy, pal, amigo," I say to Tristin as I put my arm around his shoulder. "Don't worry. I won't disclose this information to anyone. See I am going to be a psychologist, so I need to practice this patience-doctor policy."

Tristin looks at me like I am absolutely crazy.

"I think you're odder than Rory."

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment," I shrug.

"You two aren't related, are you?"

"I don't believe so," I reply as if I am actually not sure.

We come up to a closed door.

"This is it."

"Before we go in, I just want to say something," I begin. "I think your assholeness is all a façade. You think you have to be a jackass to get girls to like you and to be popular, but see DuGray, there are many girls such as myself and my source, who like nice guys. And I think deep down inside, when you get past your good looks and arrogance there is a nice guy screaming to come out."

Before he says anything, I open the door and walk into the class, followed by Tristin.

"Mr. DuGray I see you decided to grace us with your appearance today. And with a guest I see," says Mr. Montgomery.

"Um, that's my fault," I say. "I was lost and Tristin here was gracious enough to help me get to the classroom."

"Ah, well, that was very noble of Mr. DuGray," says Mr. Montgomery. "What is your name?"

"Mari Fitzgerald, but I go by Josie," I tell Mr. Montgomery.

"Well, Miss Fitzgerald, you should be glad you arrived today and not tomorrow," says Mr. Montgomery. "We are discussing a project that I am assigning today, and since you and Mr. Dugray are both late, you can be partners. Here are your packets explaining the project. Take a seat please."

We grab our packets, and then Tristin goes to a seat in the second row of the classroom, next to some windows. There is only one empty seat, and that is two rows behind him. I assume the seat was assigned for me, so I walk over to it. As I walk to my desk, I see Paris glaring at me. _Now I bet she's mad at me for hanging with Tristin._

I arrive to my seat, and sit in the desk. Paris is seated right behind me. _Why oh why must F be before G? I swear I can feel her eyes piercing into my skull._

"Now as I was saying before," continues Mr. Montgomery. "You'll will have until next week, Thursday to be exact, to find out as much as you can on your partner. In the packet I including some required questions and you can add some if you wish. The biography you have to write will be at least 15 pages, double-spaced in Times New Roman, size 12. You will have to write a summary of your biography and present it to the class. Visuals are extra credit. Today will be the only class time you will receive. Otherwise, you and your partner must get together on your own time. You may move your desks accordingly so they face each other and start now."

__

15 pages?? How am I going to write a 15 page paper on DuGray?

I get up from my desk, grab my bag & book, and then switch seats with the person in front of me.

"So DuGray, it seems as though I'll get time to pick at your brain and get to know ya better," I say to Tristin as I put my bag on the ground. "Won't that be fun?"

"A blast," says Tristin dryly as he turns his desk around to face me.

"Oh come on DuGray. I'm really not that bad once you get to know me," I plea.

"We'll see. Let's just start the questions."

Tristin opens the packet and flips to the questions.

"What's your full name and how did you receive it?" reads Tristin.

"Mari Josie Fitzgerald. My dad wanted my name to be Marie, while my mom wanted it to be something Japanese. They settled on Mari, which means 'ball' in Japanese. And I have no idea why I was named Josie. How 'bout you?"

"Tristin Janlen Dugray. Tristin is my grandfather's name on my mother's side and Janlen is my grandfather's name on my father's side."

"Parent's names, including mother's maiden name, and how did they meet?"

"Robert DuGray and Patricia Winchester. They met at a social function at my father's house. You?"

"Jack Fitzgerald and Miki Makabe. They met in college at Berkeley."

"Siblings?" 

"One. Shawn, he's my twin."

"Does he go here?" 

"Yeah, he does. Do you have any siblings?"

"I have two older brothers, Robert Jr., and William. Robert's a successful stock broker in New York and William is finishing his senior year at Princeton." 

"That's a tough act to follow," I comment.

"I guess." 

"Okay, next question. Where and when were you born?"

"Hartford, Connecticut on September 18th, 1984."

"Ooh, so your birthday is coming up. What cha going to do?"

"I don't know. Party with my friends, I imagine."

"Do your parent's throw you a big elaborate party?" 

"No, they just buy me things instead," says Tristin sourly.

"Oh."

"So anyway, when and where were you born?"

"September 21st, 1984 in San Francisco, California," I reply. 

"So, I'm 3 days older than you,"

"Ooh, you can do math." 

Tristin glares at me.

"First words?" I ask.

Tristin looks at the paper.

"That's not on here."

"Well, it should be. Anyway he said we could add some if we wanted. So answer the question, did your parents ever tell you what your first words were?"

"I never bothered to ask. Besides, I don't think they were paying attention to me when I said my first words," says Tristin bitterly.

"Alright." _Obviously family is a sore subject._ "Name one thing you would change about your life."

"Nothing. I'm popular, rich, good looking and adored by many girls. I've got it all."

"Okay, popularity, money, good looks, and groupies are all well and good, but those aren't the things that should make a person happy. I mean to me, it sounds like your family life could be better."

"Oh, really? And what makes you think you know my family life anyway? I mean you just met me."

"Like I said, DuGray, I want to be a psychologist, so I have to be good at sensing problems, and to me, it seems like you want a better home life. But, then again, maybe I am wrong."

"You are."

The bell rings before we can continue.

"Well Mr. DuGray, our session is over for today. Talk with my secretary and you can schedule another appointment," I joke to Tristin.

One of Tristin's eyebrows goes up and he looks at me strangely.

"You are definitely stranger than Rory," comments Tristin.

"Yeah, but I know you love me anyway," I smirk. _I love giving people a taste of their own medicine. It's so much fun. _"Check you later."

"Bye," says Tristin.

I get up from my seat and grab my English book & bag. As I leave enter the hall, Paris stops me in my tracks.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you are definitely treading into some dangerous water," says Paris.

"Is that an attempted threat?" I laugh. _She's so predictable._

"Tristin is not yours for the taking," says Paris taking a step towards me.

"Does Tristin have your name branded on his ass?" 

"Don't be ridiculous," snaps Paris.

"Does Tristin even go out with you at all?"

"Not currently."

"Then you have no right to say who can or cannot go after Tristin."

"You just better stay out of my way!" hissed Paris in a huff as tries to walk around me, but I step in her way.

"Funny, I was just about to say that to you," I semi-snarl at Paris.

I walk forward and our shoulders run into each other._ I bet she's going to end up being one of my clients in 10 years. Heeheehee._

I manage to find my way back to my locker, then my way to my Japanese class. After about 50 minutes pass, it's finally time for lunch. I go to my locker, toss in my Japanese book into it, then find my way to the cafeteria. I enter the cafeteria that's looks more like a big dining hall than a school cafeteria and then look around for my brother or Rory. I find Rory sitting at a near empty table, by herself.

"Hey," I say as I take a seat across from Rory.

I place my brown, paper-bagged lunch on the table.

"What's up?" I ask.

"It looks like your brother has already got a fan club," says Rory.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

She points behind me and I turn around to find Shawn sitting on a table surround by a bunch of girls, including Louise and Madeline.

"Well, he sure got popular fast," I comment. 

Before we can say anything else, Tristin and a few of his friends and groupies walk by.

"Hey Mary, brown bagging it I see," observes Tristin. "Very classy."

His lackeys and groupies laugh at Tristin's attempt to make me look bad.

"Tristin-" starts Rory, but I interrupt her.

"Gee, Triscuit, I would flip you off, but I don't think that's part of the Chilton code of honor," I simply retort and glare at Tristin. _I know, sorry comeback, but oh well, like I care._

Tristin's lackeys snicker while his groupies give me the death stare.

"Run along," I say and I use my hand in a "shoo away" motion.

Rory laughs as they walk away.

"Triscuit?" comments Rory.

"Hey, he called me Mary, so I called him Triscuit," I reply. "It's only fair."

"I can't believe you just did that," says Rory.

"Well, what can I say? I speak my mind."

"So how were your morning classes?"

"Including pre-cal, I have two tests this week, but that's not the eventful part of the morning."

"Really, what happened?"

"Did my brother tell you that when were in the administration office, a girl handed our records out the window?" I ask Rory. She nods her head in a yes. "Well, when I poked my head out of the window, I came to find that Paris, Madeline, and Louise were the ones checking our records, and I basically told Paris off."

"Man, I wish I could have seen her face."

"That's not all. When I was walking down the hall to find my English class at third period I ran smack dab into Tristin."

"How did you know it was Tristin then?"

"He called me Mary."

"Figures."

"So, basically, I put Tristin in his place. We entered our English class late together. When I walk to my desk, Paris is seated right behind me, glaring at me. Tristin and I have also have to be partners in some biography project that's due next week."

"Oh, that's too bad," sympathizes Rory.

"Actually, I'm kinda excited about getting to know Tristin."

"Did you just have a strong blow to the head?" 

"No, it's more that if I want to become a good psychologist, I need practice and I think somehow I can get through to Tristin and make him drop his façade."

"Good luck, you'll need it. Anything else happen?"

"Yeah. So I walk out of the class and when I try to walk to my locker, Paris stops in my tracks. She basically threatened me to stay away from Tristin, and I basically laughed in her face."

"Well, Paris does think she can get whatever she wants."

"I highly doubt she'll get what she wants, especially since you stand in her way of becoming valedictorian."

"Hopefully," says Rory.

"Oh please, you know for damn sure you're going to become valedictorian Miss Studious."

"Ha, ha."

"So do you want a ride after school?"

"Sure, that'd be great. So, what classes do you have next?"

"I have Chemistry with Hart, Astronomy with Taylor, and Economics with Anderson," I read off my schedule.

"I have Economics with you."

"So does Shawn. So how much longer do we have for lunch?"

Rory glances at her watch. "About 40 minutes."

"Okay, well I better eat then so I can find my next class before the bell rings." 

I eat my lunch and after 20 minutes, I get up.

"I am going to roam the halls so I can get to know it better."

"Do you want me to go with you?" asks Rory.

"No, that's alright. I just want to observe them on my own."

"Okay. Well, see you in Economics."

"Okay. Bye."  
"Bye."

I walk out of the cafeteria and go to my locker. I open the locker, grab my chemistry book and put it in my bag. I grab my discman and CD holder case. I take out my Incubus CD and insert it into my discman. I slip my headphones on, place my discman in the special pocket for it on my bag, put my CD holder case back in my locker, and then close the locker. I take my schedule out from the bag and read the class numbers.

I stroll down the halls and search for my class. I had the volume down low, so I can still hear my surroundings. After about ten minutes, I hear footsteps behind me, and when I turn around, I see that Tristin is behind me.

"Are you following me?" I ask him as I turn of the discman then slide my headphones down around my neck.

"No, we just happened to be walking in the same direction, Mary," says Tristin.

"You're still calling me Mary, Triscuit? Why? I mean, I don't see any of your lackeys or groupies around for you to keep your image for. But I guess you never know who is watching. You wouldn't anyone to spread it around that you are a nice person."

"Mar-" starts Tristin, but he sees my eyes narrowing. "Josie, there's no façade, I am who I am."  
"Right. I still think different."  
"Whatever." He glances at my headphones. "You know, you aren't supposed to have discmans at Chilton."

"Oh, no!" I mock gasp. "Don't turn me in, I wouldn't want to get into any trouble."

I roll my eyes.

"What were you listening to?" asks Tristin.

"Incubus."

"Their newest CD?" 

"Yeah."

"Cool."

"So, why aren't you surrounded by your thousands of admirers?"

"Needed a break."

"Oh. So where are you going?"

"No where. Where are you headed?"

"I need to find my chemistry class."

"Who do you have?"

"Umm" I glance at my schedule to double-check. "Hart."

"So do I. I can show you where it is, if you want."

"Be still my beating heart," I say in a thick southern accent. "Is Mr. DuGray being nice?"

"Don't get used to it." 

"Well, it's a good side of you," I tell him. "One anyone would like, including Rory."

"So, when do you want to get together for the English thing?" ask Tristin.

"It doesn't matter," I tell him. "Do you want to get together on the weekend for one big meeting or do you want to do a little everyday?"

"Well, I have practice after school," says Tristin. "But we could get together afterward. Where do you live?"  
"I live in Stars Hollow," I say. "It'll probably be better if we just meet once this weekend or something."  
"Yeah, I guess," says Tristin. He stops in front of a classroom. "Well, this is chemistry. Do you want me show you your other two classes, we have time."  
"Sure, I'd like that," I smile. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," says Tristin.

"Why are you being nice to me?" I ask with a suspicious look. _Something's gotta be up. Or maybe I got through to him earlier._

"I was bored and thought I'd try something new," says Tristin.

"Right."

"So, what classes do you have after chemistry?"

"Astronomy with Taylor, then Economics with Anderson."

"I have Astronomy with you, so I'll just show you where your economics class is."

"Okay." 

We walk for awhile until we stop in front of another classroom.

"Well, this is your economics class," says Tristin.

A lot more kids start to fill the halls. I glance at my watch again and see the bell will ring in a couple minutes.

"I guess we should head back to chemistry," I say. 

"Alright," replies Tristin.

I slip my headphones and put them into my bag.

"So, is Hart a hard teacher?" I ask we start to walk back to the chemistry room.

"Yeah, she's pretty tough," answers Tristin.

"Great," I reply sarcastically.

"Not good at chemistry?"

"I've never taken it before, but I am sure I won't be able to remember anything on the periodic table. I have the worst memory."

"Well, we have to take a test on it every other week."

"Great," I reply sarcastically again.

We soon walk into the chemistry room. I see a crowd surrounding someone, and as I get a closer look, I see that the person that was in the middle was none other than my brother Shawn. I push and shove to get to Shawn.

"I see you've got yourself an entourage now," I comment to him.

"What can I say, I'm magnetic," replies Shawn.

"Right," I roll my eyes. "I'm going to check in with the teach."

"You do that," says Shawn.

As I walk away I shake my head and roll my eyes again. _All of a sudden my brother's popular and he thinks he's God's gift or something. Note to self: find a way to bruise Shawn's ego._

I walk up to the Ms. Hart and tell her my name.

"Oh yes, Marie Fitzgerald," says Ms. Hart. "Welcome to chemistry. I see that your brother is in this class also."

"Yes," I reply.

"Well, since Miss Louise Grant already volunteered to be partners with your brother Shawn. You will get to be with her old lab partner, umm" says Ms. Hart. She looks at her seating chart. "Mr. Tristin Dugray."

__

Tristin? Partners again? Oh well, it could be worse; I could be stuck with Paris.

I stroll over to Tristin and sit in the empty seat next to him.

"Hey there, partner," I say to him as I put my bag on the ground.

"Partner?" repeats Tristin.

"Yep, yours ditched you for my brother," I reply. "Why were you partners with Louise anyway, I mean, wouldn't you want a good grade in chemistry?"

"She asked, I accepted," answers Tristin. He looks over at Louise and Shawn. "So that's your brother, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Funny, you don't look related."

"Well, we are."

Before we can continue talking, Ms. Hart interrupts us and starts the class. I vaguely pay attention and take notes. Soon, the 50 torturous minutes of chemistry is over, and the bell rings. I look over at Shawn and see Louise flirting shamelessly with him.

"Hey Romeo, see you in Economics," I call to Shawn as I leave the room.

I start to walk down the hall when I hear a voice call from behind me.

"Hey Mary, do you even know where you going?" calls the voice behind me.

I turn around to see it was Tristin, of course, who was talking, and I glare at him.

"No, I don't," I reply. "Why don't you lead the way, Triscuit?"

Tristin and I walk down the hall in a comfortable silence until we get to our next class. We head into the classroom and I go to talk to the teacher, and basically, I go through the same drill. I tell him my name; he assigns me to my seat. I get to my desk and see Tristin is seated to my right. And to my left is_oh no!!! Paris Gellar!! What did I do to deserve this?_ I sit down and put my bag under my desk.

"Paris," I say as I take out my notebook.

"What?" snarls Paris.

"Nothing," I say. "It was a greeting. You know kinda like 'hello,' but not as friendly."

"Whatever," replies Paris.

While I take out a pen and place it on my desk, the teacher starts talking.

"Today we have a new student in our presence," says Mr. Taylor. He glides his hand towards me. "Class, say hello to Josie."  
"Hello Josie," says the class in unison.

I smile slightly, then look down at my notebook. _Please, just start the class._

Luckily, Mr. Taylor goes right into talking about new constellations, how they got their names, and where they are located. I take as many notes as I can, and the 50 minutes fly right by. The bell rings, and as the "cattle" moseys on out of the classroom, Mr. Taylor stops me.

"It will be helpful if you get notes from another student because we have already learned all about 15 constellations and there will be a test on all of the ones you have learned on Friday," says Mr. Taylor. 

"Okay, thanks," I reply. _Great, more finding of notes and tests. Woo hoo._

I walk out the door and go to my locker. After I switch books, I try to remember where Tristin showed me where my last class is located. I wander the halls until I find the class. I enter the classroom. I scan the class and look for Rory or Shawn. Rory and Shawn are seated next to each other one the right side of the room. I wave at them, then walk to Mr. Anderson. I tell him my name then he assigns me my seat, which is to the right of Shawn. As I sit down Mr. Anderson starts the class.

The 52 minutes of the class passes, and the bell rings at 4:00 PM, indicating that school is over for the day. _Yea! The torturous day is over._ Shawn, Rory, and I walk out of the class together.

"I'll meet you guys at the front of the school in a couple of minutes," I tell them.

"Alright," replies Rory.

"Sure," says Shawn.

"Oh, and Shawn, are you bringing home your chemistry and economic books?" I ask.

"Yeah, why?"

"Cuz, I have to bring almost all my other books home, so two less would be great."

"Okay."

We walk in our separate directions and soon I am at my locker. I toss my economics book in my locker, and then grab my pre-cal, Japanese, and astronomy books. I put my pre-cal and Japanese books in my bag, and carry my astronomy book. I take my CD holder out of my locker and put into my bag, then close the locker door. As I walk to the main entrance, I look around at the guys who are my age and remember Lane saying yesterday about having Henry find a Chilton guy so we could go on a double date. _Would I really want to date a Chiltonite? Maybe._

I walk outside, and I see my mom already parked in front, waiting for us. After about a minute, Rory and Shawn stride out of the school towards me. We go to the car and get in for the ride home.

"So, how was school?" asks my mom as we get into the car.

"Good," replies Shawn.  
"Okay," I reply.

"That's nice," says my mom. "Make any new friends?"  
"Uh huh," I answer.

"Tons," replies Shawn.

"That's good," says my mom. "Do you guys want to go eat somewhere in Hartford to celebrate a successful first day?"  
"We could just go to Luke's in town," I tell her.

"Luke's? Who's Luke?" asks my mom.

"Luke is a guy who owns a diner," I reply.

"Okay," says my mom. "We can go there."  
"Can we stop at a Starbucks first so I can get a Frappachino?" I ask.

"Sure honey," replies my mom.

After I get my Carmel Frappachino from Starbucks, we drive to home. 35 minutes later, we arrive in Stars Hollow. We stop in front of Luke's, then get out of the car.

"I would like to join you, but I just remembered I told Dean I'd meet him after school," Rory tells us. "I'll see you later."  
"Okay," I say. "Bye."

"C-ya," says Shawn.

"Goodbye Rory," says my mom.

"Bye," says Rory.

Rory walks off towards the bus stop while my Mom, Shawn, and I walk into Luke's. We sit at some tables in the middle of the diner.

"So, who's Dean?" asks Shawn.

"Rory's boyfriend," I reply. "You'll probably meet him when you start work at Doose's Market today."

"Rory has a boyfriend?" asks my mom.

"Yeah, he's really nice."

Luke comes over to our table and takes our order. After we eat, we go to the car and drive home. When we get home, I go to my room, toss my bag on the ground, and then change into some jeans and a t-shirt. I walk back to the living room and find my mom sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Mom, I'm going to my friend's house," I tell her.

"Rory's house?" asks my mom.

"No, Lane Kim," I reply. "Her parent's own the antique store in town."

"Oh, okay," says my mom. "Be home by 6:30."

"Alright," I reply.

I leave my house and go to Kim's Antiques. I open the front door and walk through it. As I get into the house, all I see is furniture, no people. _I wonder if Lane is even here._

"Hello?" I yell.

"We're open!" yells Lane.

"Is that you Lane?" I ask.

"Josie?" 

"Yeah! Where are you?"

"In the kitchen!"

I make my way towards where I remember the kitchen being and find Lane sitting at the table in the kitchen.

"Hey. What cha doing?"

"Statistics and Probability."

"Such fun."

"Tell me about it. So what brings you here?"

"I needed to find something to occupy my time before I have to do my homework."

"Well then, sit."

"So, I was thinking about you proposition from yesterday," I tell Lane as I sat down.

"Proposition?" 

"You know the one where you get me a blind date," I remind her.

"Ah, yes."

"You haven't asked Henry yet, have you?"

"Not yet, why?"

"Well, I have a few conditions if you want to set me up."

"Continue."

"Well, first, don't tell Henry I go to Chilton, just telling I live here in Stars Hollow with you."

"Didn't make a good impression today?"  
"It's not that, it's just that I don't want them to know who I am before I know who they are."

"Okay, I can understand that. Any other conditions?"

"Don't tell them my real name, give them a fake ones cuz they may match my real name up with my face."

"Alright. Any ideas?"

"I don't know. Vilandra?"

Lane gives me a weird look.

"Vilandra?"

"It's from the show Roswell."

"Strange, but I guess it'll work."

"Oh, and if you don't want me to back out, don't tell me who the guy is."  
"Got cha."

"So when do you think this date should take place?"

"Friday?"  
"That's good."

"Subject change. How was your first day at Chilton?"

"It was okay. I met Paris and Tristin."  
"Interesting. How were they?"

"Exactly like Rory described them. Although, Rory never mentioned what a hottie Tristin is."

"Well, I'm sure Rory was more focused on what how he acted not how he looked."

"True. Guess what? I have four out of my seven lovely classes with him, I'm partners with him in Chemistry, and in English I have to be partners with him on a project."

"What kind of project?"

"We have to write biographies on each other."

"So you get to learn more about Tristin?"

"Yep, and he gets to more about me."

"Fun."

"Well, I guess I better get going before your mom gets mad at me for distracting you from your studies."  
"Okay, bye."  
"Bye."

I walk back out of the house and decide to go to the market to see Shawn at work. I go into Doose's Market and see Dean working at register. I go to the fridges in the back and grab a Coke. As I go to the candy isle to buy a Milky Way, I see Shawn putting away some bags of chips.

"Hey there, Stockboy, get any discounts?" I ask Shawn.

Shawn turns around and looks at me.

"No, Taylor said 'If we want discounts, work at a mall,'" replies Shawn.

"Oh. So, how's work?"

"Boring, but at least it pays." 

"True. What time do you get off?"

"Six."

"Okay, well I'll see you at home."

"Alright."

I continue my way to the candy, and get my Milky Way. I walk to the checkout stand and pay for my things.

"Hey," I say to Dean.

"Hey," echoes Dean. 

Dean rings up my items.

"$1.53," says Dean.

I reach into my pocket, grab two dollars, and hand it to him

"So, how was your first day at Chilton?" asks Dean as he gives me my change.

"It was okay," I reply.

"That's good," says Dean.

"Well, c-ya later," I say as I take my two items.

"Yeah, c-ya," replies Dean.

I walk out of the market and walk down the main street towards my house. I go into my house, and walk to the living. I find my mom still reading a book on the couch.

"So what's for dinner?" I ask.

"You're back earlier than expected," says my mom.

"Well, Lane was doing homework, which I need to get to."

"Oh."

"Now, as I asked before: what's for dinner?"

"Aren't you full from Luke's food?"

"Ummno."

"Well, then fix yourself a sandwich."

"Alright."

I walk to the kitchen, make myself a ham sandwich, and then go to my room. I put the plate that the ham sandwich is on and the Coke I bought from Doose's Market on my desk. I grab my bag, turn on the stereo, and then walk back to the desk. As I do my homework, I eat my sandwich and drink my pop. After I am done with all of my homework, I look at the clock and see it's 10:00 PM. _Damn ChiltonI've been doing my homework for almost 4 freakin' hours. I am so not cut out for this school. *Yawn* Guess I better go to bed._ I change into my pajamas, set my alarm clock, then crawl into bed.

~~~~

I know, I know, bad ending. Sorry.

TBC


	4. Blind Date

****

Rating: PG-13 for mild cussing

****

Spoilers: Do not read if you have not seen the whole first season.

****

Warnings: Not a whole lot of the Gilmore Girls, more Tristin, sorry. Characters may not totally be "in character," sorry again.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or anything affiliated to it (AKA Rory, Lorelai, Tristin, Dean, Lane, Chilton Preparatory, Stars Hollow, Headmaster Charleston, Paris, etc., etc., etc.) All I own is Josie Fitzgerald, Shawn Fitzgerald, and their parents. Please don't sue me, I'm too poor to squeeze any money out of.

****

Author's notes: Same as previous chapter, except, I made minor changes in the story, changes that are barely noticeable.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stare at my astronomy test. 

****

Name: _Easy one. _Josie Fitzgerald

****

Date: _Another easy one**.**_ Friday, September 28th, 2001.

****

Period: _Easy yet again**. **_Per. 6

__

Okay, I know, they aren't a part of the test, but whatever. I try to answer all of the questions that I actually know the answers to, and make educated guesses on the ones I am not so sure about. I finish the test right before the bell rings. I get up from my desk and grab my bag and my books. I take my test off my desk and walk to Mr. Calvart's desk so I can turn it in.

"So, how do you think you did?" I ask Tristin.

"Okay," replies Tristin. "You?"  
"I think I did better on this test than I did on my chemistry test. So, what are you doing to night, partying till the break of dawn?"

"MaybeI have a date."

"Really? Which Chilton skank gets the pleasure of your company tonight?"

"Jealous?" smirks Tristin.

"Hardly."

"See you tomorrow."

"Can't wait."

We walk off in our separate directions. I get to economics and take my seat. I sit through 50 torturous minutes and finally the school day is over. After I go to my locker, I go to the front of the school to wait for Shawn and Rory.

"Hey," I say to them as they come towards me.

"Hey," echoes Rory and Shawn.

We all walk to the bus stop and wait on the bench.

"So, what are you doing this weekend?" Rory asks me.

"Remember? Lane has set me up on a blind date?" I remind her.

"Oh yeah. So what will you all be doing tonight?"  
"Well, Lane and I are going to drive to Henry's house where we will meet our dates then we are going to an Italian restaurant and later a movie."

"What movie are you going to see?"

"Umm I am not sure."

The bus pulls up, and we get in. We take some empty seats in the middle of the bus. Rory and I sit next to each other while Shawn sits in the seat behind us.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow?" Rory asks me.

"Tristin is coming over to my house."

"For the whole day?"

"Well, not the whole day, but maybe half the day."

"You should ask someone to keep sharp objects away from you."

"Ha, ha. Before I forget, do you have any questions you want me to ask Tristin?"

"How about 'Why are you such a jerk?' or 'Were you dropped on your head as a baby?'"

"I'll take note of that."

"I can't believe Tristin is going to be in my town. I hope Dean and Tristin don't run into each other."

"I'll try to make sure they don't, okay?"

"Okay. So what time is he coming over?"

"9:00 AM. And he will leave whenever."

"How late will your date run tonight? Because you don't want to let your guard down on Tristin if you are tired."

"It depends on my date. If I like him, pretty late. If I don't like him, pretty early."

"And how will you decide if you like him or not?"

"Well, the odds of me knowing him are 50/50 since he does go to Chilton and is in our grade. So if I know the guy, that will help. Otherwise I'll just see if he can hold up a conversation and see what happens from there."

"Good plan."

"I guess. So, what are you doing this weekend?"

"Well I am going to do homework, then go to my weekly dinner at my Grandparents in Hartford. Tomorrow I will do more homework, hang out with Lane, and then go on a date with Dean. Then Sunday I am working at the Inn."

"Nice."

Rory turns around and looks at Shawn who is flipping through an extreme sports magazine.

"So Shawn, what are you doing this weekend?"

"Working, doing homework, and tomorrow night I am going to a party."

"A party?" repeats Rory.

"Yeah, Madeline's parent's are out of town and she and Louise are having a party to celebrate," I say.

"Oh," says Rory glumly. "I guess I wasn't invited since I never heard about it."

"Sorry," says Shawn. "I didn't know. Otherwise I wouldn't have brought it up."  
"Me neither," I say.

"That's alright," says Rory, trying to appear cheerful. "I wouldn't have gone anyways. Are you going, Josie?"

"I don't know, I might," I reply. "It depends on my day with Tristin."

"Oh," says Rory.

"So Shawn, did you get a personal invitation from Louise herself?" I ask Shawn.

"Yeah, I did," answers Shawn smugly.

"And you accepted? I mean, she isn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box or the sharpest tool in the shed. You usually go for the girls with actual brain cells in their head."

"Well, maybe Louise just thinks she has to act dumb to have guys like her and she really is very smart."

"Or maybe she is just dumb. What do you think Rory?"

"I think that I shouldn't take sides or insult person's intelligence, even if they are slightly on the dim side," says Rory.

We ride the rest of the drive in silence. 40 minutes later, the bus pulls up to the Stars Hollow stop near the town square and Shawn, Rory, and I get off the bus. Dean is waiting on the bench at the bus stop.

"Hi Dean," I say to him.

"Hey," says Dean.

"Well, I have to go home. I'll see you guys later," I say to Rory and Dean.

I walk home with Shawn in toll. I run up my porch steps and sprint to my room. I go into my closet and go through all my skirts, tops, and dresses. _What to wear, what to wear?_

"Okay, so it's a blind date and is my first date ever. What the hell should I wear?" I ask myself out-loud.

"You know, some people get sent to "special" hospitals for talking to themselves like that," says Shawn.

I walk out of my closet, look at my doorway and see Shawn standing there.

"You know, some people get killed for spying," I say to Shawn.

"So, going on your first date sis?"

"Yes, I am."

"Who's the unlucky guy."

I sock Shawn in the chest lightly.

"Hardy har. I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"All I know is he goes to Chilton, he is in our grade, and he knows this Korean guy named Henry."

"Waitdid you say your name was Vilandra?"

"Yeah. Why?Oh GodYou aren't my blind date, are you? Eww, eww, EWW"

"No, no," laughed Shawn. "He asked me if I wanted to be set up on a blind date with his girlfriend's friend who doesn't go to Chilton, but I said no."

"Thank you, there is a God! Do you know who was set up with me?"

"No, sorry."

"That's alright. You've been on dates. What should I wear to an Italian restaurant and movies?"

"Stick with something semi-casual."

I grab my denim skirt and black tank top that has a picture of the Eiffel Tower with sparkles around it, then hold it up.

"How's this?"

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"It's good, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks."

"No prob.

I toss my skirt and top on to my bed. I look at my alarm clock and see that it's 

5:12 PM. I have about less than 50 minutes until I need to go to Lane's. I go to the bathroom and I start the shower. I go to the linen closet, grab a towel, and then go back into the bathroom. I take all of my Chilton clothes off and toss them into the hamper. I jump into the shower. 

30 minutes later, I am done with the shower, and I go back to my room. I get dressed into the clothes I decided to wear for my date. I walk back into my closet to look for some shoes to wear. I pickup my black 1 inch platform sandals and slip them on. I try to dry my hair with the towel for a couple of minutes, and then brush my damp hair. I grab my purse, rush down the stairs, and then go to the living room.

"I'm leaving," I say to my mom who is reading the same book from yesterday. "It's still alright if I borrow the car, right?"

"Yes, honey," she looks up from her book. "Be home by Midnight."

"Alright, bye. Don't wait up for me," I grin.

"Oh, I'll be awake," replies my mom.

I walk towards the door and grab the keys. I go to the closet and grab my jean jacket, then walk out the door of my house. I head to the car, get in, buckle up, and then start the car. I back out of my driveway and drive to Lane's house. When I pull p to the house, I honk the horn twice, as a planned. A couple of seconds later, Lane comes out of her house wearing a simple black, short sleeved, knee-length, dress and gets into the passenger side of the vehicle.

"Hey," says Lane as she buckles her seat belt.

"Hey," I echo as I put the car into drive.

"So how are you feeling? Excited? Nervous? Both?"

"I'm gonna go with both. However, I am really, really hoping the person doesn't end up being someone I can't stand."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to see when we get there."

I pull onto the highway and head for Henry's house. A half an hour later, we pull up to a manor in Hartford. I park the car, then Lane and I get out of the car then walk to Henry's front door. Lane rings the doorbell, and less than a minute later the door swings open. One look of the guy who opens the door and I freeze, as does the person who opened it.

"Tristin?" I say.

"Josie?" Tristin says at the same time.

"What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I asked you first."

"Henry set me up on a blind date. Now you answer."

_No! Tristin's my date? This is going to be awkward._

"YOU'RE MY date?"

"YOU'RE Vilandra?"

"Aren't you going to invite us in?" asks Lane.

I look at Lane and remember that she has been standing there with me.

"Right. Come in," says Tristin.

"Hi, I'm Lane," says Lane as we walk through the doorway.

"Tristin DuGrey."

Tristin leads us through the house.

"Oh, so you're the Mary guy."

"I see Josie has already told you about me."

"No, actually it was someone else."

Pretty soon we stop, and are in what appears to be a parlor room. On one of the couches sits a Korean boy whom I have seen in the halls a few times and now presume him to be Henry. He stands up and walks over to us.

"Hi Lane," says Henry. He kisses Lane on the cheek.

"Hi Henry," replies Lane. "This is my friend Josie aka Vilandra."

"Oh, I've seen you around Chilton," says Henry.

"Yeah," I reply.

"So, are you guys ready to go?" asks Lane.

"Yeah," says Henry.

"So whose car are we taking?" I ask.

"Mine," replies Henry.

"Should I park mine on the street?"

"No, it's fine in the driveway."

"Okay."

As we walk out of the house, I take another look at Tristin. His blonde hair was in the usual tousled condition, and he was wearing khaki pants and a Hawaiian print-type button down shirt. _He sure looks even better out of his Chilton uniform. _We head towards a three-door garage. Henry opens one of the garages with a little remote he has, and reveals a shiny, silver BMW. Henry gets into the driver's side, and Lane gets into the passenger side. I climb into the side Henry went into, while Tristin goes to Lane side.

The first five minutes of the drive was only filled of Henry and Lane's voices. Tristin breaks the silence between us.

"Vilandra? You picked the name Vilandra?" asks Tristin giving me a weird look.

"What? I had Roswell on the brain," I answer. "Why did you accept this date in the first place? I mean, you don't exactly seem like the type who needs help at getting dates."

"Thank you," smirks Tristin.

I glare at him.

"Well, if you really want to know, Josie, the reason I decided to accept this date was that I was sick of the mostly mindless girls that fill the Chilton halls."

"If you wanted a change of girls, all you would have to do is go to somewhere in Hartford, find a girl who didn't go to Chilton, flash a smile, ask her for her number, which she will gladly give to you, and voila, you got yourself a date with a non-Chiltonite."

"Yeah, I guess. When Henry said the girl's name was Vilandra I imagained an exotic, gorgeous beauty, but instead I got you."

"Oh thanks," I say dryly. "I'll always like hearing how gorgeous I'm not." I gaze out the window, trying not to form tears. _Why, oh why did I ever accept this stupid, God damn date? Maybe I can just say I have to go to the bathroom, then slip out of the restaurant._

I feel a hand resting on my arm. Zaps of electricity run through my body. _God Josie. It's just Tristin. Hot, gorgeous Tristin, yes, but it's Tristin who likes Rory Tristin._ I ignore the feeling, and I look over to at Tristin.

"I didn't mean you aren't gorgeous, because you are," says Tristin. "You just weren't what I was expecting."

"Yeah right. Nice attempt of a save," I practically snarl.

"It's true," says Tristin.

"Whatever," I sigh. Then I mumble, "Some first date in my life this has turned out to be."

"First date?" repeats Tristin.

I smack my forehead with my hand._ Great, I can't believe he heard that! Damn it!_

"What?"

"You said this was your first date."

"Did I?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't say it, I mumbled it so you wouldn't hear it."

"Well, I did. So, I am your first date EVER!" grins Tristin.

"Bite me," I growl.

The car stops and I see we are in front of the Italian restaurant. We all get out of the car. We walk towards the restaurant's doors and Tristin opens the door for me.

"Thanks," I reply. _At least he'll try to not be an ass in publichopefully._

We walk into the restaurant and go to the maitred'.

"Do you have a reservation?" asks the maitred'.

"Yes, it's under the Henry Chow party," says Henry. (Note to reader: Last name subject to change.)

"Ah, yes," says the maitred'. "Follow me."

The maitred' leads us to a booth in the back of the restaurant. I slid into one side of the booth, followed by Tristin, while Lane and Henry sit on the other side. The maitred' hands us our menus.

"Your waiter will be hear to take your orders," says the maitred'. 

The maitred' leaves our table.

"So, Josie, are you going to Louise's party tomorrow night?" ask Henry.

"Oh, I don't know. I was thinking about it," I reply. "Are you going?"

"Yeah, most likely," replies Henry.

"How 'bout you Tristin? You going?" I ask him.

"Probably," replies Tristin.

The waiter comes to our table and takes our orders. After the waiter leaves, we get start talking again.

"So, what movie are we seeing?" I ask.

"The Musketeer," replies Lane.

"Oh, the movie with Chris O'Donnell," I reply.

"Yeah," says Lane.

"Cool, I've been wanting to see that," I say.

The waiter comes back with our drinks, then leaves again. We talk for 15 more minutes, then our food comes. A half an hour later, we walk to the nearby movie theatre. Henry and Lane walk together, while Tristin and I are behind them.

"Thanks for dinner, although I could have paid for it myself," I say to Tristin.

"Like I said before, it's no problem," says Tristin. "And since you're new the game of dating, I'll let you know the rules for dates, the guy usually pays."

"That is so old fashioned. I can't assume the guy will pay."

"If they guy doesn't pay, then they tend to be jerks."

"Oh really? Then why did you pay?" I grin evilly.

"Ha, ha."

"Well, let me pay for the movie tickets."

"No, like I said, the guy pays on dates."

"You consider this a date?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Well, you seem like the type of person who dates consist of only making out."

"Usually they are."

"Well we aren't making out."

"Yes, but the night is young. I mean, we will be in a dark theatre soon," Tristin smirks again.

"Not in this lifetime."

"We'll see." 

We get to the movie theatre and enter the building. We go to the ticket booth and I open my purse to take out my wallet, but Tristin stops me.

"I said I'm paying," says Tristin.

"But," I start.

"I won't take no as an answer."

_I give up._ _No point in passing up this opportunity of a free movie._

"You aren't going to hang this over my head, are you?"

"Maybe."

Tristin gives his trademark smirk. Tristin pulls out his wallet and pays for his and my tickets. We follow Lane and Henry to the guy who takes the tickets and Tristin hands him our tickets and are given back the stubs. We walk pass the concessions since we just ate and walk into the dim theatre. We pick seats near the back. The seat order is Henry, Lane, me, and then Tristin.

As the theatre lights fad to black, Tristin puts his arm around my shoulder. As his arm touches the back of my neck the same feeling from the car ride runs through my body again. _Ignore it, Josie._ As much as I want his arm around me, I realize it's Tristin who turns girls into flavors of the week, even after he started to really like Rory. I grab Tristin's wrist, and take it of my shoulder.

"Try that again, and you'll be down an arm," I threaten Tristin.

"Okay, okay," replies Tristin.

The movie starts and we concentrate on the movie. About 2 hours later, we walk out of the movie theatre.

"That was a really great movie," I say. "I especially loved the fight sequences."

"The fight sequences were a rip-off on Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon," says Tristin.

"Well, I still liked it," I reply.

We walk back to the car and after Henry unlocks the driver's door then pushes the unlock button, Tristin opens the door for me.

"Ladies first," gestures Tristin.

"Thank you," I smile.

I climb into the seat, then Tristin shuts the door. He walks behind the car and goes to the other side. He opens his door and climbs in. After everyone is in the car and buckled up, Henry starts the engine, and we drive back to Henry's house.

We pull up to the driveway and Henry parks the car in the garage. We all get out of the car and walk out of the garage.

"We'll I am going to head out," says Tristin. He looks at me and smirks. "I've got a study date tomorrow."

"It's not a date," I say.

"Alright, well, see you Monday then," says Henry.

"Yeah," replies Tristin. "It was nice meeting you Lane."

"Same," says Lane.

"Let me walk you to your car," I say to Tristin.

"Okay," replies Tristin.

"Meet me at the car," I say to Lane.

"Okay," replies Lane.

Tristin starts walking, and I walk with him.

"Okay, I have a few rules about you coming to Stars Hollow which you will follow unless you want to get on my bad side," I say to Tristin.

"I'm listening," replies Tristin.

"Number one, if you see Rory, don't harass her in any way."

"Okay. Doable."

"Number two, if you see Dean, don't harass him any way."

"Dean?"

"You know Rory's boyfriend?"

Tristin's face dropped.

"Oh, right."

Tristin stops next to a car, but I don't really pay attention to it and continue talking.

"If you start a fight with Dean, I will feel horrible because I invited you to our town and Rory will get upset with me, even though she'll say she's not upset because she's knows that I know Dean and your past scuffle. But I know she really will be upset and because she is really nice and won't tell me she's mad at me. And I am going to shut up now because I'm am just going on and on like a stupid idiot."

_Think, then speak, Josie._

Tristin starts to laugh at me.

"It's not funny."

"Yes, it is. Look, I won't start anything with Dean. Unless, he starts it, then all beats are off."

"Fine. But if I find out that you started it, you better pick out your tombstone."

"Understood."

Tristin takes out some keys and leans back on the car. I take a good look at the car and assume it belongs Tristin. It's a silver, practically brand new Porsche.

"Nice car. Suits you," I comment.

"Cause I have a nice body?" smirks Tristin.

"No, I was thinking flashy and fast."

"Ha, ha."

"Is this your only car or did your parents buy you others?"

"I also have Nissan Exterra and a BMW."

"Oh."

"Is that your car?" Tristin nods to my family's PT Cruiser.

"No, it's more of the family's car," I reply.

"Oh."

"Well, I'll let you go home and get some sleep. See you tomorrow."

"What, no good-night kiss?"

I roll my eyes.

"Goodbye Tristin. Drive safely."

"See ya."

Tristin opens his car door and gets in. He revs up his Porsche's engine and drives out of the driveway. I turn and walk back to my car where Lane is standing at the passenger side.

"Ready to go?" I ask her.

"Yep."

I unlock the driver's door and get in. I unlock the passenger side and Lane climbs into the car. I start the engine, and we drive off. As we pull onto the highway, Lane starts talking about the date.

"So, did you have fun?" asks Lane.

"Eh," I shrug.

"Eh?"

"Well, it was nice."

"Nice?"

"Yes, nice."

"Do you like Tristin?"

"I've only known him for 5 days."

"But do you like him? And I stress the word like." 

"Well he'sokay."

"Okay?"

"Will you stop repeating what I say?"

"Fine, don't get so touchy. Could you just please answer the question straight and I promise I won't bug you."

"Well, like I said before, he is definitely a hottie. And he can be nice at times. But sometimes there is this side to him, the side he usually shows Rory, that can be hella annoying and make me want to beat him senseless."

"Do you think you'll ever like him more?"

"I don't know. But if I do, it will be pointless."

"Why?"

"Cuz he likes Rory."

"He told you this?"

"No, I can just tell."

"Well, trust me, he's all yours. I don't think Rory will ever go for him."

"I knowSo did you like the movie?"

"Total change of subject."

"Just answer the question."

"Romance, action, vengeance? What's there not to love?"

"Exactly."

"So, how was your first week of Chilton?"

"Way too hard. Chilton is so not the school for me."

"Then why don't you drop out and go to Stars Hollow High?"

"My parent's wouldn't let me."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So I guess I'm just stuck at Chilton."

"Well, look at it this way: It's only two years."

"True."

I turn the radio on, and for the rest of the car ride we drive in silence. About 20 minutes later I pull of to the sidewalk next to Lane's house. Lane opens the door and climbs out of the car. She sticks her head back into my car.

"After your done with Tristin, come to my house and tell me all the gruesome details of your day with him," says Lane.

"Okay. See ya."

"Bye."

Lane closes the door, waves good-bye, then walks to the front door of her house. I put the car in drive and go to my house. I glance at my car's clock and see that it's 10:57. I park the gar in the driveway and turn the ignition off. I open the door, get out of the car, push the automatic lock button and then close my door shut. I walk up the porch stairs and open my front door. I stop through the doorway and close the door behind me.

I walk into the living room to find my mom on the couch still read her book.

"Hi mom."

"Oh, hi Josie. What time is it?"

"11."

"A whole hour before curfew. Good girl."

"Yeah well, I have an early morning."

"Early morning?"

"Remember mom?" I sigh. "English project? Partner coming over? Any of this registering in your memory bank?"

"Oh, yes. What was your partner's name again? Trevor?"

"Tristin, mom. Tristin."

"Right."

A yawn escapes my mouth.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Night."

"Goodnight."

I kiss my mom on the cheek.

"Now, don't stay up too late," I tell her

"I'm almost done."

I start going to the stairs when my mom stops me and I turn to face her.

"Oh, Josie, before I forget, your father and I are going to go to Hartford for the day again."

"Okay. What time are you guys leaving?"

"Probably around 9:30."

"Alright. Well, goodnight again."

"Night."

I turn back around to face the stairs and walk up them. I go up to my room and change into my tank top and some pajama bottoms. As I crawl into bed, something I said this morning totally hit me. _I called myself a Chilton skank. Okay, so technically I didn't since I didn't now I was Tristin's blind date, but basically, I kinda did._ I want to think more about that, but my exhaustion beats my thoughts. My eyes flutter close and I quickly fall to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. A Day with Tristin

****

Rating: PG-13 for mild cussing

****

Spoilers: Do not read if you have not seen the whole first season.

****

Warnings: Not a whole lot of the Gilmore Girls, more Tristin, sorry. Characters may not totally be "in character," sorry again.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or anything affiliated to it (AKA Rory, Lorelai, Tristin, Dean, Lane, Chilton Preparatory, Stars Hollow, Headmaster Charleston, Paris, etc., etc., etc.) All I own is Josie Fitzgerald, Shawn Fitzgerald, and their parents. Please don't sue me, I'm too poor to squeeze any money out of.

****

Author's notes: Same as previous chapter, except **the beginning of this chapter is a** **_dream sequence that is in the third person, so basically Josie isn't telling you about the dream, and it is in_bold_, understand? Good. PS: I know that the dream is pretty obvious on who everyone is, well except maybe the voice, which I may reveal who it belonged to in the next chapter. SORRY FOR THE CORNY BEGINNING, I WAS BORED AND WANTED TO ADD A DREAM SEQUENCE._**

**Sorry it took me so long to finish writing this chapter; I had writer's block.**

Feel free to review or not.

Now onto the story:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Josie's Dream that night: **Josie finds herself in a field of daisies, kind of like the one that Dorothy fell asleep on in the Wizard of Oz. She looks next to her and finds a blonde guy next to her. She's not exactly sure who he is, but something is familiar about him. The blonde leans in and kisses Josie softly on the lips. After a couple of seconds, Josie kisses him back. As the kisses start to become longer, the guy disappears.**

"Where did you go?" says Josie.

"Josie! Come here!" yells a familiar female's voice (No, not Rory's) from far away.

She looks up and sees a house about a mile away. It instantly registers in her brain that the voice is coming from the house. She stands up and is about to take a step towards the house. In a flash Josie was in front of the house and she hadn't even taken a step yet. The front door is open and Josie steps through. She walks into the house to find it is empty and that she doesn't recognize it.

"Hello?" Josie yells. Her voice echoes through the house.

"Up here!" yells the voice from somewhere in the house.

"Where's here?" Josie yells back.

"Over here!" the voice yells.

"Oh, that's helpful," Josie says sarcastically.

Josie walks in the direction she thinks the voice is coming from. She finds a large staircase and walks up them. When she reaches the top of the staircase she sees a long hall. She starts to walk down the hall.

"Where are you?" yells Josie.

"In here!" yells a voice.

Josie turns to the door to her right and it opens on its own. She steps through the doorway and enters the room. In the room she finds herself looking at the back of the blonde guy she had been kissing, sitting on a piano bench, but he is not alone, he is with a dark haired girl, kissing her.

"Oh my God," gasps Josie.

The dark haired girl looks up and sees Josie standing there.

"Josie!" says the girl.

Josie turns around and runs out of the room, down the long hall.

"Josie!" yells the guy. 

As the hall gets longer and longer with no way out, a new voice yells, "Josie, wake up!"

"Wake up Josie!"

I open my eyes and a blurry image of Shawn appears.

"What do you want?" I groan. _How dare he wake me up from wonderful dream? _ _Okay so I can't remember the whole dream, but I do remember bits and pieces._ _Something that involved me and some cute guy in a major lip-lock session. _I lie there in my bed and try to jog some memory of the cute guy as my brother is talking, but to no avail, nothing surfaces.

"Tristin's here," I half-hear Shawn say, interrupting my thoughts.

"What?"

"For the tenth time: Tristin's here," repeats Shawn.

"No!" I practically yell. I look at my alarm clock. 9:01. "Damn it, I forgot to set my alarm clock."

I jump out of bed.

"Look, entertain him for 5 minutes, okay?"

"Fine," says Shawn.

Shawn leaves my room as I run to my closet. I pull off my tank top and toss it in the hamper. I grab a baseball undershirt-inspired purple shirt and put it on. I grab some jeans and socks. I change into my jeans and then I put on my socks and sneakers. I take my house key and slip it into my pocket, quickly put my hair into a ponytail, then run to the bathroom.

I brush my teeth, put deodorant on, and spray a little perfume on. I run down the stairs into the living to find Tristin talking to Shawn AND MY PARENTS!

"So, how long have you been going to Chilton, Tristin?" I hear my mom ask.

"Since kindergarten," answers Tristin.

"My, that's a long time," says my mom.

"Hi everyone," I say before my parents can ask any more questions. "Tristin."

"Morning honey," says my dad. "We were just getting to know your friend here."

"That's nice," I reply. "Hey Tristin, did you eat breakfast?"

"I grabbed a muffin on my way out of the house," answers Tristin.

"How about coffee? Do you want coffee?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure," replies Tristin.

"Okay, then let's go." I grab his arm and pull him off the couch. "Mom, we're going to Luke's, okay?"

"Alright," says my Mom. "Tristin, it was a pleasure meeting you."

"Same here, Mrs. Fitzgerald," replies Tristin. "Mr. Fitzgerald."

"Call us Jack and Miki," says my dad.

"Okay," says Tristin.

"We're going now," I say. "See you all later."

"Bye," say my mom.

"Bye," replies Tristin.

And with that I pull Tristin outside and onto the porch.

"What was that about?" asks Tristin.

"What?" I ask.

"The whole need to get out of the house."

"Nothing. I just want to go to Luke's for something to eat."

"Luke's? Who is Luke."

"He owns a diner in town and has the best coffee in the world."

"Okay."

We walk down my porch stairs and onto the sidewalk. We go past Rory's house and I look to make sure that Rory or Lorelai weren't lounging on their porch, but then I realize that it was only 9 in the morning and they won't be stirring for another hour.

"That's Rory's house," I point out.

"I didn't ask," says Tristin.

"I never said you did," I retort. "I was just simply pointing out where it was just in case you were wondering."

"Well, I wasn't."

"Okay, no need to get defensiveSo, are you going to Madeline's party tonight?"

"I was thinking about it. Are you?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Well, you should go. They're pretty fun."

"I guess I'll check it out tonight, but the only problem is that my brother is going and he'd want to stay until the party is over, so if I want to leave early either I'd have to find another source of a ride or leave my brother stranded, which would not make my parents happy."

"I could give you a ride home, if you want."

"No, it's too inconvenient and I wouldn't want to ruin your fun."

"It wouldn't be a problem."

"Well, I'll have to check with Shawn about it."

"Okay, just tell me later."

"Okay."

Neither Tristin nor I talk for a couple of minutes while nearing town, so I decide to break the silence.

"So, do you want me to give you a tour of this fair town before we go to Luke's?"

"Sure," says Tristin.

Soon we're at Hewes Bros. Gas.

"Straight or right?" I ask Tristin.

"Right."

"Okay, so this is the Repertory Theatre, and this is Le Chat Club, home for those obsessed with cats."

As we walk down the streets I point out certain places. Soon we are in front of Luke's.

"And this is Luke's."

"Ummthis is a hardware store," says Tristin, pointing up to the "William's Hardware" sign above the door.

"Trust me, it's not," I reply.

I open the door and walk in to the diner. I take a seat at an empty table and Tristin sits across from me. 

"Do you just want coffee or are you hungry?" I ask him.

"Just coffee is fine," replies Tristin.

"Okay, well, I'll order at the counter," I reply.

I walk up to the counter expecting to find Luke behind it, but instead I find a gorgeous guy around my age working.

"Can I help you?" asks the cute guy unenthusiastically.

"You're not Luke," I blurt. _Smooth Josie, smooth._

"You're very observant," replies the guy in a tone oozing with sarcasm. "Just give me your order."

_Wow. Talk about rude._

"Can I have a glass of orange juice, a clown doughnut, and a cup of coffee?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," says the guy. 

As he jots down my order, I turn and walk back to the table.

"What a jackass," I mutter to myself as I sit down.

"Who?" asks Tristin.

"Oh, just that guy behind the counter," I say.

Tristin turns around and looks at the guy. He turns back to face me.

"Who is he?" asks Tristin.

"I don't know," I reply. "I've never seen him before."

"I would have thought everyone knows everyone in this town."

"I'm new, remember?"

A couple of seconds later, the guy who works there put our drinks and my doughnut on the table.

"Here you go," mumbles the guy.

"Thanks," I reply.

I push the coffee to Tristin and grab my orange juice and doughnut.

"That's all your having for breakfast?" asks Tristin.

"You're one to talk, Muffin Man," I reply.

I pick up my doughnut from the plate and start to eat it.

We don't talk as we drink and I eat. When we are done, we get up from the table. 

"Coffee's on me," I say to Tristin.

"No, that's alright. I can pay for it myself."

"No. My town, my treat."

"Fine."

I go to the counter and pay our bill, leaving a measly quarter in the tip jar. Tristin and I walk up the street towards Doose's Market. I completely forget that Dean works there as we get closer to the bank that is across the street from the market. I look up and see the back of Dean in his green apron, sweeping the sidewalk outside of the market.

"Oh no," I say.

"What?" asks Tristin.

I grab Tristin and try to pull him across the street towards the Town Square and Stars Hollow High before Dean sees Tristin.

"What are you doing?" 

"Preventing a potential fight."

We get to the other side of the street and walk towards the Gazebo. I look back to Dean to make sure he didn't notice us, and luckily he didn't.

"Between whom?" asks Tristin.

I nudge my head in the direction of Doose's Market, towards Dean. Tristin turns and looks in the direction I am pointing out, and sees Dean.

"Oh, Rory's boyfriend," says Tristin. He looks at Dean for another second, then starts to chuckle to himself.

"What's so funny?" I ask him.

"Nothing, it's just that Dean's a bag boy," laughs Tristin.

"At least he earns his money," I tell him. "What do you to earn your money, Oh Rich One?"

Tristin stops laughing and becomes quiet.

"Case closed," I say. There is an uncomfortable silence, which I end. "Come on, let's go and get some work done."

I turn to the direction that my house is in and start to walk. Tristin is behind me and follows. We don't talk the whole walk back to my house. I see the family car is no longer in the driveway, so I assume my parents must be gone. We walk up the porch stairs and I turn the doorknob to the door to find it's locked. _Shawn must have gone to work._ I take my copy of the house key out of my pocket then unlock and open the door. Tristin and I walk into the house.

"So, where do you want to work? We've got the whole house to ourselves for the entire day," I inform him.

"We'll be alonefor the whole day?"

"That's what my last sentence would imply," I reply sarcastically.

"You're parents are cool with you being alone with a guy?"

"Yeah, they trust me."

"And they aren't worried about the guy taking advantage of you? Not that I would."

"I got suspended for a week my freshman year for almost breaking the wrist of guy who touched my ass; I don't think they'd worry about that happening."

Tristin eyes widen a little.

"Well, now I know not to mess with you."

"That's right, buddy," I grin. "So, anyways, where do you wanna work?"

"It doesn't matter," shrugs Tristin.

"Fine, then here's good. But I have to go to my room and get my stuff. You wanna come?"

"Sure."

I turn and walk up my staircase, followed by Tristin. We walk into my room and I head for my school stuff while Tristin takes a look around my room. I grab my bag and walk up to Tristin who is looking at my CD collection.

"I can't believe some of this crap you listen to," says Tristin.

"What crap?" I ask him.

"Backstreet Boys? NSync?"

"I happen to like them."

"They're a manufactured group of guys who don't write their own songs."

"Look, they may be manufactured somewhat, and, true, they don't write all of the own songs, but I like them so shut up, alright?"

"Fine. Well at least you have some good taste in music."

"Whatever, let's just go downstairs and get this project over with shall we?"

"Fine."

We walk out of my room and back down to the living room. We sit down on the couch and I open my bag and take out my English stuff and a pen. I see Tristin take a bag off the table and open it open. He takes out a binder and a pen, also. We turn a little to face each other.

"So, where did we leave off?" Tristin asks.

"Umm," I look at my paper. "Birthdays were the last thing we covered."

"Alright. Then, what schools have you attended before Chilton?"

"Lowell High School, James Lick Middle School, and Fairmount Elementary School. You?"

"I've been going to Chilton since kindergarten."

"Wow, that's a long time at one school."

"Yeah, but you get used to it."

"Okay, next question." I look at my paper. "Why did you decide to attend Chilton?"

"Because my parents enrolled me. You?"

"I didn't decide to come. My parents made me."

"I thought you didn't look to happy to be at Chilton on Monday."

"Trust me, I wasn't."

"Are you happy to be there now?"

"I don't know. I've only been at Chilton for 5 days, so it's hard to say. It's not really an atmosphere I like."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

There is another short silence.

"So, next question," I say, breaking the silence. "What are your favorite subjects slash classes?"

"Lunch?" replies Tristin.

"I hope you're kidding."

"I like my creative writing class."

"Really?"

"Yeah, does that surprise you?"

"A little."

"And what class did you think would be my favorite?"

"I dunno," I shrug. "I just wasn't expecting creative writing is all."

"Well, what's your favorite class?"

"Probably photography. It's the only creative outlet I get at Chilton."

We move onto the next question.

"What do you plan on doing after graduating from Chilton?" Tristin read off his paper.

"I know I want to go to college, but after that I am not 100% sure," I reply honestly.

"Really? What happened to 'I want to be a psychologist'?"

"I do. I mean, I sort of do. I basically decided to become a psychologist because my parents don't exactly think what I really wanna be is "practical" enough."

"And what would that be?"

"I wanna be a singer," I reply quietly.

"What? I didn't quite hear you."

"A singer," I say louder. "I want to become a singer."  
"A singer?" repeats Tristin.

"Yes Tristin, that's what I said."

"That's cool. What kind of music would you sing?"

"I don't know. Maybe pop or, I don't know, maybe be a lead singer in a band."

"A band?"

"Yes, now please stop repeating me."

"Sorry. Sing something for me right now."

I give Tristin a look.

"What?! Are you crazy?"

"Come on. Just sing something right now."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cuz I don't feel like it. Maybe later."

"Okay."

"What do you plan on doing after graduating from Chilton?" I ask Tristin, changing the spotlight to him.

"I want to be a teacher."

"A teacher?" Now it was my turn to repeat him.

"Yes, a teacher."  
"You do know their salary sucks right?"

"Yes, I am aware they are not well paid, but they do have a nice vacationing schedule."  
"Uh huh. And what grade would you teach?"

"I don't know, but probably elementary-aged kids."

"You, teaching little kids?"

"Yes. I happen to like little kids."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Huh. I learn something new about you all the time."

"What can I say, I'm full of surprises," says Tristin, giving me his trademark smirk.

I look down at my paper.

"What is your favorite book?" I ask him.

"_Catcher in the Rye._"

"Nice choice. Let me guess, you feel that you can relate to Holden?"

"Something like that. What's your favorite book?"  
"Umm" I have to think about that. My favorite book isn't something I would actually admit to liking out loud, especially to someone around my age, but I guess I might as well be honest. "Okay, promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise."

"The _Harry Potter _books."

I can tell that Tristin is trying not to laugh, but suddenly, this huge smile spreads across his face, and he bursts out laughing. I shove him slightly.

"It's not funny!"

"Yes it is," says Tristin between laughs.

"Let's move on."

"Fine, what's your favorite pastime?" asks Tristin, reading off the paper.

"Hmmthat's a toughie. I guess I'd go with singing, but playing softball is a close second. You?"

"Soccer."

An hour later-

We have gone through all of the required questions and have asked a few of our own. _Maybe I can ask him what I have been wanting to ask for the last few days._

"So, Tristin," I say to him. "Are you going to tell me about your feelings for Rory or will I only be left to guess?"

"There's nothing to tell since I don't have feelings for Rory," replies Tristin, obviously annoyed with me.

"Denial ain't just a river in Egypt," I reply.

Tristin looked at me strangely again.

"Sorry, it was my middle school's gym teacher's sloganLook Tristin, all I'm saying is to me it seems that at first, the reason you bugged Rory at first was for the chase, but as time went on, something changed that made it more than a game."

Tristin doesn't say anything, so I continue.

"Okay, let's just say for the sake of argument that you don't like Rory, which I don't really believe, then why are you so mean to her?"

Tristin still doesn't say anything.

"Fine Tristin, if you want me to leave it only, I'll leave it alone."

"Thank you."

"Do you want to do more questions, or do something else?" I ask him.

"Let's do something else."

"How about a game of one on one?"

"Of basketball?"

"Yes, basketball."

"Sure, why not."

I lead Tristin out of the house onto the porch. I grab a basketball and we walk to the garage where a basketball hoop had just recently been attached.

"Do you need to warm up, or are you good to go?" I ask him.

"Let's go."

"All right, I got outs first."

I take the ball to about where half-court would be.

"Check," I saw as I pass him the ball. 

"What are we going to?" asks Tristin as he passes the ball back to me.

"How about 21 by ones?"

"Sure."

"I say we make the game a little more interesting?'

Tristin raises his eyebrow.

"And how would we do that?"  
"If I win, you have to answer one of my questions seriously."  
"And if I win?"

"Don't worry, you won't."

I grin evilly at him, then dribble past him quickly to make a lay-up.

"That's so not fair, I wasn't ready," complains Tristin.

"Well then, you better be ready next time, shouldn't you?"

I check the ball to him, and get it back.

~~~ Skip to near the end of game ~~~~

The score is 20 to 20, and luckily I have the ball. Tristin toughens up on defense, leaving only about a foot in between us. I attempt to dribble past him, but Tristin stays in front of me. I dribble and push him all the way till I am almost underneath the rim. I take a step back and shoot the ball up into the air, hoping Tristin doesn't block it, which it doesn't. The ball flies up in the air, gently hits the backboard and goes through the hoop.

"Yes!" I yell as I do a cheesy victory dance. "I won, you lost!"

"Yeah, yeah, you just got lucky," replies Tristin.

"Oh, come on now, don't be a sore loser. I won fair and square and now you have to answer my question. And if you don't answer me seriously you are going to be in major trouble."

I take the ball and toss it onto the porch, then sit on the top step. Tristin sits next to me.

"Fine," sighs Tristin. "Ask away."

"Why do act the way you do?"

"Because I just do."

"Tristin, I told you I wanted a serious answer."

"I don't exactly know why I act the way I do. I guess it's because people expect me to act the way I do."

"You don't have to uphold an image for the people, you know. Just be yourself."

"And who says this isn't who I am?"

"I don't think it is. I think that underneath the cockiness is a really sweet guy who doesn't get out much. I also think that you want to change, but can't figure out how to."

"So when are you going to sing for me?" asks Tristin.

"What?"

"When are you going to sing for me?" repeats Tristin.

"I heard you, but total change of subject."

"Come on, just sing something for me."

"You are never going to get off that are you?"

"Nope," grins Tristin.

"Fine, I give up. Let's go inside."

We walk inside into the living room.

"Sit down, and I'll be right back."

I run upstairs and grab my acoustic guitar, then go back to the living room. I sit down the chair across from Tristin.

"Okay, I figured how to play this song on my guitar a couple days ago. It's called "Everything You Are" and is someone named Lindsay Pagano. Don't laugh or I will be forced to kill you," I threaten him.

"I won't," replies Tristin.

I close my eyes and start to strum the chords of the song. Shortly there after, I start to sing the lyrics of the song.

Love can be complicated

Too often mistranslated

One word for all dynamics

Leads to problematics

Emotions and affections

Feelings in all directions

Sometimes a simple action

Creates satisfaction

And as long as you are mine

I will take the time

To let you know

What I feel 'cause

All I need

Is everything you are

Complete

And if you ever fall

I'll be here 

Standing in the shadow of my heart

Cherish, she wants to chatter

Mind games over matter

I'm not looking for suggestions

More answers, with questions

I speak in hugs and kisses

'Cause true love never misses

I will lead or follow

To be with you tomorrow

And as long as you are mine

I will take the time

To let you know

What I feel 'cause

All I need

Is everything you are

Complete

And if you ever fall

I'll be here 

Standing in the shadow of my heart

There's nothing you could ever say, boy

(There's nothing you could ever do)

To make me wanna walk away

And as long as you are mine

I will remind [myself]

That this love is real

All I need

Is everything you are

Complete

And if you ever fall

I'll be here 

Standing in the shadow of my heart

I strum the chords to fade out the song, then stop playing my guitar.

"Well? What did you think?" I ask him as I rest the guitar on my lap.

Tristin doesn't say anything, and just sits there staring at me.

"Wow, now I know to never play in public again."

"You were awesome."

"Tristin, you don't have to lie."

"I'm not. You were really good."

"Really?"

"Really," replies Tristin sincerely.

"Thanks," I smile. "So, Mr. DuGrey, do you have any hidden talents?"

"No," says Tristin flatly.

"Oh, come on Tristin, there's gotta be more to you then you're good technique in make-out sessions."

"Who told you I had good technique?" says Tristin perking up.

I roll my eyes.

"No one, I just assumed being the man-whore I've heard you were, you must be damn good kisser."

"It's true," smirks Tristin.

I roll my eyes again.

"I've rolled my eyes twice in less then 30 seconds, that isn't a good sign, Tristin," I inform him. "But seriously, do you have any hidden talents or passions?"

"You promise you will not repeat this to anyone?"

"I promise."

"I have no clue why the hell I am telling you this, but, I like writing poetry."

"Tristin DuGrey, a poet?"

"I never said I was a poet. I said I like to write poetry."

"If I didn't know better, I'd think I was in the presence of a passionate writer. Man, Rory would never believe me if I told her this tidbit of information."

Tristin shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

"You said you weren't going to tell anyone," says Tristin in a tight voice.

I rest my hand on his and look directly in his eyes.

"I'm not. You can trust me, Tristin," I say to him. I smile at Tristin. "So, can I read one of your poems?"

"No."

"Oh, come on Tristin. I bared my soul by singing to you, so don't you think I get to read one of your poems?"

Tristin looks like he was contemplating the idea, then he sighs, "Look. You are different than anyone I've ever met, and feel like I can trust you, but I don't show my poems to anyone, especially people I've just met. Maybe in the future you can read my poems, but for now, my poems are off limit."

"Fine," I sigh. "I totally understand."

Tristin glances down at his watch, then stands up. He grabs his backpack then swings one strap over his shoulder.

"I gotta go."

"OkayI had fun today."

"Yeah, me too," replies Tristin.

I walk Tristin to the door, and open it for him.

"Are you still going to Madeline's party?" asks Tristin as he opens the screen door and we step out onto the porch. "My offer for the ride still stands."

"I don't know"

"Come on, you'll have fun, I promise."

"Fine," I say him, caving in. "But if I am not having fun, you are going to have to leave the party to take me home, no complaints."

"All right."

"Well, I'll see you tonight then."

"Okay."

Tristin turns and walks down the porch stairs to his Porsche. He opens the driver side door, tosses his bag in the passenger seat then climbs in the car. I wave as Tristin pulls out of the driveway, then go back into the house.

I walk into the kitchen and glance at the microwave's clock. It's 12:17 PM. I make myself a ham sandwich then sit down at the kitchen table to eat it. After I eat the sandwich I decide to go to the market to talk to my brother before I go see Lane.

I lock the door and then walk to Doose's Market. As soon as I walk in, I see Dean bagging groceries at the register.

"Hey Dean, do you know where Shawn is?" I ask him.

"Yeah, he's in the backroom," replies Dean.

"Thanks."

I walk to the back of the small market to the door marked "Employees Only!" _I hope Taylor isn't in there._ I open the door then peer into the room to find my brother breaking apart boxes.

"Hey, Shawn, are you still going to the party tonight?"

Shawn turns to look at me.

"Yeah, why?"

"I decided to go to, but if I ain't feeling it, I'm going to get a ride from Tristin home."

"Okay."

"Oh, and if I am not home by the time you come home, that means I am at Lane's."

"Alright."

I close the door and then walk to the door. I say by to Dean, then start heading for Lane's. Within minutes I arrive at Lane's front door and step through. I see Lane's mother with a customer and wait for her to finish selling an item. When she is done, I walk up to her and ask if Lane is home.

"She's up in her room," replies Ms. Kim.

"Thank you."

I walk up the stairs to Lane's room and knock on the door.

"Hold on!" I hear Lane yell from the other side of the door.

In a couple of seconds, the door opens.

"Oh, hey Josie, what's up?"

"Just got done with my project with Tristin. What are you up to?"

"I was just about to meet Rory at Luke's for lunch."

"Oh."

"Do you wanna come? You can tell us how your time with Tristin went."

"Alright."

Lane walks out of the room and I follow her. We walk down the stairs to the main floor. Lane walks to the kitchen and finds Ms. Kim there.

"Mama, I'm going to Luke's to meet Rory for lunch," says Lane.

"Okay. Be home in one hour," replies Ms. Kim.

"Okay."

Lane walks back from the kitchen and we leave the house for Luke's. We quickly get to the diner and walk through its entrance doors. The place is crowded since it is lunchtime and I see Rory at one of the tables. We walk over to her, and sit in the two empty chairs that are at the table.

"Hey Rory," I greet her.

"Hi," says Lane.

"Hi guys," replies Rory. "I see you're in one piece."

"Yep," I reply. "Have you ordered food yet?"

"Not yet. So how was your torturous morning?" asks Rory.

"It wasn't that bad. Tristin actually has likeable qualities."

"Really?"

"Yes. I learned a lot about him."

"Such as?"

"Well, his favorite book is _Catcher in the Rye_, his favorite color is deep blue, and he wants to be an elementary teacher."

"Tristin? An elementary teacher?" laughs Rory. "I can't picture it."

"Neither could I."

"You guys didn't see Dean today, did you?"

"We almost came across him, but I managed to get Tristin across the street before we did."

"Thank you."

"It was no problem. I wasn't really in the mood to break up a fight today."

"So do you like Tristin?" asks Lane.

"Yeah, I can see me becoming friends with him, well, if he was able to drop the jackass thing."

"I mean do you like-like him?"

"Like-like? What are we, fourth graders?"

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"So?"

"So what can I get you two?" interrupts a voice.

_Oh thank God._ I look up to see who momentarily saved me and find the cute guy from earlier.

"Can I get a cheeseburger, fries, and a Dr. Pepper?" says Lane.

"Rory?"

"A cheeseburger, fries, and coffee."

"And you?" the waiter asks me.

"A Bacon cheeseburger, fries, and a coke," I tell him.

"Okay, I'll be back with your drinks," said the guy, then he turned around and left to put in the order.

"That guy is so weird," I say to Rory and Lane as soon as he was out of earshot. "Who is he?"

"Who, Jess?" asked Rory.

"If that's the waiter's name, then yes Jess."

"That's Luke's nephew."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Has he always lived here?"

"No, he moved here at the beginning of the school year," answers Lane.

"He's pretty hot," I comment.

"I guess," shrugs Rory. "But he has a very bad attitude."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out."

"Why did you think he's weird?" asks Lane.

"Well, when I came here this morning he was really rude, and now he's more polite."

"Well, that's just Jess for you," says Rory.

"I guess."

"So, anyway," says Lane. "Back to an earlier topicdo you like-like Tristin?"

"Can I plead the fifth on that one?"

"Just answer the question."

"Yes and no."

"Yes and no?"

"Yeah, I kinda like-like him, but I kinda don't like-like him. Oh my God, I sound like a 10 year old."

"You kinda like-like Tristin? Eww," says Rory.

"Here are your drinks," they hear Jess say as he places our drinks in front of us.

"Thank you," I say.

"Thanks," say Lane and Rory. 

"So, Josie, you still going to that party tonight?" asks Lane as Jess walks away.

"Yeah, but if it blows, then Tristin said he'd give me ride home."

"Tristin would be willing to leave a party to give you a ride home? Wow, that sounds un-Tristin-like," comments Rory.

"I know, I was a little surprised myself."

"What time is the party?" asks Lane

"8."

"And what time are you going?"

"Well, Shawn's making us leave at 7:25."

"What are you going to wear?"

"I have no clue. What should I wear?"

"A simple dress would work," says Rory.

"Yeah, don't be too fancy, but not too casual," adds Lane.

"Alright. Are you going Lane?" I ask her.

"Uhsee, it's a rare occasion that Henry and I go out."

"What?"

"Well, my mom doesn't know about Henry."

"How often do you guys go out?"

"Ummthat was kinda the first time."

"First time?"

"Yeah, but we talked on the phone a lot."

"You guys acted like you went out all the time."

"You see, we've talked on the phone so much recently that it seems like we've been going out," replies Lane.

"Okayso what did you tell your mom the other night?"

"That we were going to see a movie in Hartford that wasn't playing in Stars Hollow and eat there."

"And she bought it?"

"Surprisingly, yes."

"Wow."

"My mom didn't call your mom, did she?"

"Maybe. But don't worry, if she did, my mom would have told your mom that I was still out with you."

"You didn't tell her you were going out on a date?"

"Not exactly. I told her I was going to Hartford with you to catch a movie, and we might meet up with people I know at Chilton."

"You mom isn't okay with you dating?" asked Rory.

"No, she's fine with. I just didn't want her to make a big deal out of it."

"Oh."

Before anyone can say anything else, Jess comes back to the table with their food.

"Here you go," says Jess before he places our food in front of us.

"Thanks," we all say again.

As we eat, we talk about things besides guys or things pertaining to school. When I'm done eating I take money out of my pocket and place 8 bucks on the table.

"I've got to go home to do some homework before I go to the party," I say as I stand up. "I'll see you guys later."

"Okay, have fun at the party," says Lane.

"Or at least appear to," adds Rory.

"I will. Bye."

"Bye," both Lane and Rory say.

I walk out of the diner and make my way home. After about a seven-minute walk, I find myself back home. My parent's car is still not in the driveway, so I know they are still in Hartford. I take my key out and unlock the door. After I hang my keys on a hook my mother hung up for keys, I walk upstairs and look in my closet for tonight. After I decide on a black spaghetti-strapped dress with small brown and orange flowers on it and a frilly bottom I take my school things to do homework until it is time to eat dinner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know, I know. This chapter was pretty sucky, I'm sorry. It took me forever to write. 

Don't know if I had good characterization in this chapter and I'm sorry if it doesn't. Hopefully the next chapter will be better and finished a lot quicker then this one. I'm just really glad this chapter is done with.

TBC Soon, I hope. I'm busy writing a lot of stuff right now and I have finals this week, but I will try to write the next chapter, which will be at the party. Again, I am sorry it took so long to finish writing this chapter, but I had major writer's block. If you have any ideas on what should happen at the party or in this story in general, feel free to write it in your review or send me an email at fieryeyes@highschoolclub.com.


End file.
